Muerdeme o Amame!
by Satine de Mikk
Summary: Esta historia empieza donde se queda el One Shot "Muerdeme!" donde una Kyoko ha aceptado sus sentimientos pero no sabe como decirlos por miedo al rechazo, un Ren enterado de los sentimientos de ella pero que tampoco se atreve a tomar el primer paso, ¿sera que Vlad Dracula y Mina Murray sean lo que necesitan para transmitir lo que sienten?
1. Primera Mordida

Hola! Satine reportándose!

De verdad deben pensar que no tengo vida ._. bueno tienen razón -3-

Pero la inspiración la he tenido como caballo desbocado últimamente

Y debe ser porque este es mi día favorito de todo el año después de mi cumpleaños, una fiesta que permite toda la rareza del mundo y la aplaude, un día donde si andas disfrazado por la calle no te dicen nada… ese día es Halloween! X3

Por eso este one –shot

Ya basta de tanta palabra y comencemos!

Antes que nada aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura – sensei

Comenzamos!

* * *

Ella se encontraba rodeada de momias, zombies, monstruos, gárgolas y demás espectros… ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Bueno rebobinemos unas dos horas antes en su día…

/ Dos horas antes/

El reloj marcaba las 6:30 am, era la hora de levantarse, así podría ayudar a Okami –san a limpiar un poco antes de irse a LME. Todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto…

_¡PIPIPIRIRIRIRIPIPIRIIIIIII!_

Antes de contestar se hizo la nota mental de cambiar ese tono ridículo de teléfono.

- ¿Si? Habla Mogami

- _¡MOGAMI-KUN, NECESITO QUE VENGAS DE INMEDIATO A LME, ES UNA TAREA DE LA SECCION LOVE ME! _- grito el presidente Takarada de sopetón

- Si, enseguida voy entonces Presidente

Ahí iban sus planes de la mañana, así que de inmediato se cambio a algo más presentable y salió de inmediato para allá.

* * *

En cuanto llego noto todo normal, hasta que una de las recepcionistas le dijo que el Presidente la esperaba en su oficina. Se dirigió directamente para allá, cuando iba a tomar el ascensor sintió que alguien se puso junto a ella, no vio quien hasta que le hablo.

- Buenos días, Mogami – san – le sonrió gentilmente

- ¡Buenos días, Tsuruga-san! – también le saludo enérgicamente mientras le sonreía

- Hoy has llegado muy temprano Mogami – san ¿tienes trabajo de la Sección Love Me?

- Si eso es lo que vengo a hablar con el Presidente porque me llamo muy temprano

- Entonces vamos al mismo lugar – dijo mientras subían el elevador – a mí también me llamo muy temprano por la mañana

- ¿Me pregunto qué será? – decía de manera un tanto curiosa

- Si yo también… - dijo con un tono más serio

De ahí siguieron su trayecto tranquilamente, hasta llegar a la oficina del Presidente.

Cuando entraron, ni siquiera parecía que habían estado en LME, pues al abrir la puerta vieron una extraña decoración gótica, todo estaba oscuro, parecía el interior de un viejo castillo y de pronto escucharon el relincho de un caballo… un momento… ¿relincho de caballo?

Entonces apareció el Presidente montado a caballo con una calabaza en la mano, aparentando ser esta vez, el jinete sin cabeza, mientras por detrás se veían los efectos de truenos y relámpagos para darle más dramatismo, también aparecieron momias, zombies, monstruos, gárgolas y demás espectros para completar el cuadro, estaban rodeados.

- Presidente, ¿para qué nos ha llamado? – pregunto de manera serena

- Ah… Ren-kun… - suspiro – de verdad sabes quitarle dramatismo a mis entradas, pero bueno… - recuperándose de ánimos nuevamente - ¡Los he llamado a los dos para un trabajo especial! ¿Saben que día es hoy?

- ¿31 de octubre? – dijo Ren

- ¿miércoles? – dijo Kyoko

- ¡INCORECTO! ¡ES HALLOWEEN! – grito y nuevamente aparecieron los efectos especiales dándole más dramatismo a su frase – así que he decidido hacer un mini especial de Halloween para darle más publicidad a la empresa

- ¿y cuál es su plan? – pregunto Ren

- Bueno, he leído una historia hermosa acerca de cómo un vampiro puede amar a una hermosa doncella, así que el mini especial será Dracula donde ustedes dos serán los protagonistas, aquí tienen los guiones, claro este guion lo elabore yo solito basado en la historia original – decía orgulloso

- ¿Yo seré Mina Murray?

- Y yo… ¿el Conde Dracula?

- ¡Exacto! – exclamo el presidente

- Este… ¿y en qué consiste mi personaje Presidente?

- Tu serás una joven hermosa hija de una acaudalada familia que será la institutriz del conde Dracula para enseñarle Historia Universal, con la convivencia te enamoraras de él, hasta que descubres su terrible secreto, entonces estarás debatida entre seguir a su lado como su institutriz o asesinarlo – dijo el presidente mientras sostenía un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas

- Vaya… suena muy trágico… - decía un poco entristecida Kyoko

- Bueno, sí, pero el amor todo lo puede Mogami-kun… ¡así que vayan a repasar el guion por que en tres horas se van a maquillaje!

- ¿Eh? – exclamaron ambos, pero de alguna manera ya estaban afuera

Ren no dejaba de pensar si esto era en realidad algún plan para algo con algo con Kyoko, después de todo se trataba del Presidente y el tomaría cualquier excusa para torturarlo con ella. Mientras Kyoko seguía leyendo el guion se le hacía impresionante como un vampiro podría amar de esa manera a una humana a pesar de ser inferior en varias cosas como talento y belleza.

_¿No es ese tu caso Kyoko con Tsuruga Ren?_

¿De dónde salió esa voz? ¡No! Debía concentrarse, no debía dejarse llevar por tontos sentimientos…

- Mogami- san ¿todo bien?

- ¡Ah! Si, descuide Tsuruga-san – sonrió falsamente Kyoko

- ¿Quieres que repasemos el guion juntos?

- ¿No lo molesto?

- Para nada, yo te lo propuse – sonrió Ren

- Entonces si con mucho gusto Tsuruga-san

Al parecer este guion estaba hecho a propósito para él, su parte consistía en ser el Conde Dracula, el vampiro que se había fijado en la Srita. Mina Murray, al principio la detestaba pues pensaba que una mujer tan aguerrida no era propio ni correcto, pero se dio cuenta que ella fue traicionada por su prometido Jonathan Harker antes de la boda al irse con otra y abandonarla, cualquier otra se hubiera suicidado, pero ella no, no sabía porque pero le interesaba saber de ella, lo que era, lo que hacía y todo lo de su alrededor, el decía que era una flor que se había sobrepuesto en la adversidad, pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar cerca de ella pues si descubría su secreto, el horrible monstruo que en realidad es, estaba seguro que le temería. Así que encontró la solución perfecta decidió contratarla como su institutriz aunque no considero que ella le pidiera quedarse en su mansión pues estaba muy lejos de su casa y se le dificultaría el ir y venir, no pudo negarle la estadía, poco a poco se dio cuenta que la amaba… y ¿el final?

- Mogami – san este guion no tiene final – dijo pero cuando volteo vio que ella se había quedado dormida completamente

Entonces lo vio una notita al final:

_He decidido dejarles el camino libre para que escojan el final más apropiado._

_Atentamente_

_Takarada Lory_

Si definitivamente, este especial seria especial en muchas formas.

Mientras Kyoko, soñaba y soñaba, pero fue un sueño extraño, se veía a ella frente a alguien, de pronto ella le declaraba su amor… ¿Qué era esto, una premonición? No lo sabía, pero últimamente, se sentía extraña pero no siempre… solo al lado de Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

/Ciudad de Bistritz, Rumania/

- Señorita Murray, ya está preparado todo su equipaje – dijo la mucama

- Gracias Lizzy, enseguida término de arreglarme, después de todo es mi primer día trabajando con el Conde y debo presentarme lo mejor posible.

- Señorita Murray, si permite mi atrevimiento, usted ya es muy hermosa, si continua así probablemente el Conde Dracula también caiga a sus pies.

- Te agradezco el halago, pero yo creo que no nací para amar ni ser amada – dijo con un deje de tristeza. Entonces lo recordó…

_FLASH BACK_

_Era una tarde nublada, se podía sentir claramente las intenciones de lluvia por parte de la naturaleza, pero ese día después de un tiempo vería a su amado, a su prometido Jonathan Harker, definitivamente seria un día feliz, después de todo dentro de una semana serian marido y mujer finalmente._

_Entonces lo escucho el relincho de los caballos de su carruaje, y lo vio descender, se sentía demasiado entusiasmada, corrió a la entrada importándole muy poco su estricta educación como señorita de casa noble y lo recibió._

- _Jonathan, mi amor ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje esta vez? _

- _Bien – contesto de manera seca y sin ninguna emoción – Mina necesito hablar contigo_

- _Si Jonathan está bien ¿y tu equipaje?_

- _Solo he venido a hablar contigo Mina- dijo _

- _Está bien, Jonathan – dijo un tanto triste, al parecer estaba molesto _

_Se encaminaron al despacho, Jonathan no había dicho absolutamente nada durante el trayecto. Entraron y cerraron la puerta del despacho._

- _Mina, seré directo, quiero cancelar nuestro compromiso, ya no me quiero casar contigo, he encontrado a alguien mas_

_Simplemente eso le había caído como balde de agua fría, un cumulo de emociones se empezaron a revolver dentro de ella. Solo atino a decir…_

- _Está bien Jonathan, entiendo_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la Mansión Murray el Conde estaba descendiendo de su carruaje, las sirvientas no pudieron evitarlo y voltearon a verle. Del carruaje descendía un apuesto joven de no más de 20 años cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, con un porte gallardo y en traje de época… sin duda el sueño de toda mujer. Pero casi de inmediato como había descendido una sirvienta bajo tras de sí, para cubrirle con una sombrilla.

- Disculpe, vengo a recoger a la Srita. Mina Murray quien comenzara a laborar el día de hoy en mi mansión – dijo al mayordomo que había salido para recibir el carruaje.

- Sí señor, en un momento… - fue interrumpido, por una voz femenina

- No es necesario Sebastián, ya he bajado – dijo la Srita. Murray

En cuanto volteo en dirección de donde provenía la voz de Kyoko, Ren se quedo totalmente embobado, no había duda que era una mujer sencillamente hermosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido carmesí con un ligero pero discreto escote abierto en color crema, llevaba manga larga que se iba abriendo hasta dejar la empuñadura más ancha que lo demás dejando a la vista un hermoso encaje color crema, su hermoso cabello negro estaba suelto con un ligero tocado en forma de rosa, definitivamente se tendría que contener.

- Disculpe el que se haya tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme – dirigiéndose al Conde

- No es ninguna molestia Srita. Murray, si me permite – dijo mientras le daba la mano para terminar de descender las escaleras de la entrada

De esta manera se encaminaron a la mansión del Conde Dracula, al llegar lo primero que ella noto, fue que al ser recibidos solo había tres sirvientas una rubia, una pelirroja que los acompañaba, una castaña y el cochero un hombre moreno y robusto.

Fue guiada a su habitación por la pelirroja de nombre Sara, al parecer no le agradaba a ella pues la mirada que le dedicaba siempre era venenosa. Hasta que la sirvienta decidió romper el silencio.

- Sabe no entiendo porque el Conde insistió en tomar clases, un hombre como el solo necesita una mujer dedicaba a servirle en cuerpo y alma, pero bueno nunca está de más el tener otro talento – dijo de manera cínica – Hemos llegado a su habitación

- Gracias Sara, estaré bien de ahora en adelante – cerrando la puerta - ¿Qué fue ese comentario?

Sus días empezaban con el desayuno con el Conde, de ahí le impartía lecciones y de ahí tenia la mañana libre, comía junto al Conde nuevamente, ayudaba al cochero con la jardinería a veces y de ahí se dirigía a su habitación a descansar o conversaba con el Conde en la biblioteca por largas horas hasta que era muy tarde, definitivamente era muy ameno estar a su lado y tener ese tipo de conversaciones.

Lo que no sabía, era que Sara los miraba con recelo como convivían, detestaba que la sonrisa que Vlad Dracula le dedicaba fuera tan sincera con ella, que la admirara de lejos, que asistiera sin peros a sus clases… la odiaba…

_Sería una pena que algo le sucediera, después de todo… los accidentes pasan – _pensó macabramente

Al día siguiente, nuevamente estaban conversando ahora en la sala de estar, cuando llego Sara a limpiar, justo detrás de Mina había una columna con un enorme florero, cuando Sara paso lo empujo a posta.

¡Craz!

Lo que Sara vio le revolvió aun más la bilis, estaba el Conde cubriendo con su cuerpo a Mina, abrazándola en el suelo, se había lanzado sobre ella para protegerla.

- Co… Conde, gracias, estoy bien – dijo una apenada Mina al ver la situación en la que estaban, como Kyoko esto de verdad le apenaba, su corazón estaba a mil por hora

- ¿Está segura? – dijo sin sacar su rostro del espacio que hay entre su hombro y su cara, Ren se sentía feliz de tener a Kyoko así – me moriría si algo te sucediese – susurro eso escapando de su boca, no era parte del guion pero el director no le reprendió

- ¿Está usted bien? – trato de seguir Kyoko, pero lo había escuchado causándole un terrible sonrojo

- ¡Corte! – dijo el director – ¡que alguien haga algo con el maquillaje se trata de Mina Murray no de un tomate! – al parecer este director no era muy paciente

- Disculpe director – dijo una apenada Kyoko

- Si… continuaremos, y que trabajes con Tsuruga-kun no significa que te lo creas es actuación, ya después le dices lo que sientes – dijo molesto

- Pero… yo no… ¡solo me sorprendió! – dijo enfurruñada

Ren veía las reacciones de Kyoko eran extrañas, no quería darse ilusiones a nada pero de verdad estaba actuando algo extraño, tal vez porque Mina se parecía demasiado a ella en algunas cosas, esto le molestaba porque sabía que recordaba a Fuwa con esto, eso le revolvía internamente.

Kyoko por su parte se estaba debatiendo seriamente en su interior, pues no entendía que sucedía, sentía que algo se estaba moviendo en su interior, las experiencias pasadas no le afectaban, pero ese contacto… esa frase… solo eso basto para sacarla de su personaje eso era imposible… tenía que reprimirlo a como de lugar

Habían avanzado lo suficiente en la grabación, hasta la parte en la que Mina descubría al Conde.

¡Acción!

Era de noche, Mina se sentía inquieta un cumulo de emociones estaba empezando a despertar en ella, el Conde, no… Vlad Dracula la estaba capturando poco a poco, ella prometió no amar, no quería pasar otra decepción…

_¿A que le temes? _

_Otra vez esa voz en su interior, que pasaba ¿que tenia Mina, que tenia Vlad? ¿Por qué?... pero debo continuar_

Se levanto y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua, cuando regresaba lo escucho en otra habitación, era Sara… y esa otra voz es ¿Vlad Dracula? No era propio escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no lo podía evitar.

- Quisieras controlarte, Sara – dijo Vlad

- Es que no lo soporto, no entiendo porque eres así, ya ni siquiera te alimentas, no lo entiendes, esa niñita nunca te complacerá, yo estoy dispuesta a darte todo de mi – suplicaba Sara

- Tu no lo entiendes

- No hay mucho que entender Vlad, ¿Qué vas a decirle? Soy un vampiro, bebo sangre humana, soy un engendro pero acéptame, debes estar loco Vlad… en cambio yo… estoy dispuesta… después de todo, has bebido de mi – entonces tomándolo por sorpresa lo beso

Ella estaba viendo la escena, como Sara y Vlad se besaban. Como Ren besaba a otra. Entonces salió corriendo llorando… un momento ¿llorando? Eso no estaba en el guion…

Vlad vio que alguien salió corriendo, se asomo y vio la silueta de Mina que entraba a su habitación.

- ¡Corte! Kyoko-chan me gusto lo del llanto

Pero no estaba había corrido a su camerino, se encerró para tranquilizarse ¿Qué pasaba?

_Te lo diré en síntesis, amas a Tsuruga Ren y te dolió verlo así, fácil y sencillo. Acéptalo_

- Eso es imposible, yo no lo amo, no debo…

_No sabía que amar era voluntario Kyoko, no nos hagamos tontas lo amas y punto, no le des vuelta al asunto_

- Esta bien… - dijo casi en susurro

_¿Que está bien Kyoko? Dilo, recálcalo_

- ¡AMO A REN TSURUGA! ¿Está bien? Y… ya no me duele… mi pecho no duele– dijo entusiasmada

_Muy bien, buena niña… Ahora da todo de ti… ¡Conquista a Vlad Dracula Mina!_

- ¡SI!

Pero con lo que no contaba Kyoko, era que un preocupado Ren estaba a punto de tocar a su camerino, cuando escucho esa afirmación, no sabía con quien estaba hablando, pero le estaba totalmente agradecido por eso. Se fue de ahí, y en cuanto entro en su camerino, se soltó a reír con el rostro sonrojado.

_Ella me ama – _se afirmaba - ¡Por dios, me ama!

* * *

Habían pasado 15 minutos y en cuanto Kyoko volvió se sentía diferente, se veía hermosa.

Continuaron así hasta la parte, en la que Vlad enfrentaba a Mina, ya era el desenlace, el final…

Ren y Kyoko, se veían diferentes como si esos minutos hubieran cambiado su vida y así había sido.

- ¡Acción!

Mina se encontraba en su habitación, cuando de pronto lo vio… Vlad estaba ahí. No le sorprendía el verlo ahí, sabía que podía hacer eso y más. Sabía su naturaleza… pero no era eso a lo que temía, eso no era la razón de su repentino encierro, si no el darse cuenta que lo amaba, si… amaba a Vlad Dracula… y no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Srita. Murray? – dijo con un tono sombrío Vlad

- No sucede nada, Conde… - dijo serena

Entonces, en un rápido movimiento Vlad, la había puesto contra la pared.

- ¿Se dio cuenta de algo, Mina? – su tono la había dejado helada y tenerlo así de cerca mas, entonces decidió decirlo

- A decir verdad, si y yo no sé qué hacer Vlad

- ¿Y de que se trata? – soltó

Entonces tomo todo su valor, daría el todo por el todo, si no servía al menos mínimo se ganaría un Oscar, pero en realidad deseaba que sus sentimientos llegaran a través Vlad hacia Ren.

- Me he dado cuenta, que te amo – lo soltó, mientras estaba sonrojada

- ¿Qué? No sabes lo que dices, soy un monstruo… tú debes estar confundida – volteo la cara

Sabía que lo que decía era verdad como Vlad y Ren, aun estaba Kuon acechando de cerca, no quería exponerla ahora entendía, la rechazaría por su bien, eso debía hacer… aunque se arrepintiera, no quería dañarla, no quería verla triste por su culpa cuando se enterara de la verdad.

En cuanto se dio la media vuelta, sintió su mano en la suya y la volteo a ver.

- No, te equivocas, y te lo demostrare…

- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? – dijo algo ensombrecido

- Así – dijo decidida

Entonces lo jalo hacia ella, lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso, al principio era un beso forzado, pero poco a poco Ren fue cediendo haciendo de este un beso apasionado pero tierno, Kyoko se sentía extraña pero a la vez muy feliz. Se separaron ya por la necesidad de aire.

- No me importa, sé que hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse pero me gustaría que tuviéramos un futuro juntos, quiero que seamos felices y si tú también me quieres, estaré mas que contenta de estar a tu lado, para ayudarte a superarlos – sonriendo de manera sincera

A Ren casi le da algo cuando la escucho, no sabía si era a él o a Vlad, pero quería creer en sus palabras, así que decidió arriesgarse.

- Entonces, creo en ti – dijo esto, la volvió a besar

Al parecer de una manera extraña inicio su historia de amor.

- Director, cambiaron el guion – decía preocupado alguien del staff

- Déjalos… está bien – mientras sonreía

* * *

¡TA DAAAA!

Listo! Espero les gustara y me digan por review :3

Dije que era un especial de Halloween pero esta larguísimo y lo revise varias veces asi que ayer ya no pude u.u

Bueno nos vemos! :D

Y que Ren las haya visitado en Halloween como Dracula! :D


	2. Peligro!

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de LME, más específicamente en la oficina del Presidente Lory, le había llegado un mensaje del director sobre el mini especial de Dracula, que en cuanto lo termino de leer casi se le cae la mandíbula.

- ¡¿Qué?! … ¡Nunca me imagine que le dieran un final así…! mmm… esto se ha vuelto interesante… - dijo sonriendo

Entonces marco el botón del intercomunicador y llamo a su secretaria, dio una vuelta en su silla de escritorio y entonces escucho la voz de su secretaria.

- Dígame Presidente…

- Por favor llama al director del especial de Halloween, tengo una idea que les va beneficiar a todos – dijo complacido

- Entendido

Tres días después, en uno de los muchos sets que tiene la gran LME habían citado a todo el reparto que participo en el mini especial de Halloween… ahí estaba Ren quien con la mirada buscaba a Kyoko quien desde ese especial hace ya tres días no se le había aparecido para nada.

Todo eso que paso durante la grabación era como un sueño para Ren, uno que parecía querer desmoronarse pues Kyoko lo evitaba de manera olímpica pues era obvio que no lo quería ver desde esa vez, desde ese beso no la había vuelto a ver, y ahora se encontraba recordando esa última vez…

_/FLASH BACK/_

_- Me he dado cuenta, que te amo – lo soltó, mientras estaba sonrojada_

_- ¿Qué? No sabes lo que dices, soy un monstruo… tú debes estar confundida – volteo la cara_

_Sabía que lo que decía era verdad como Vlad y Ren, aun estaba Kuon acechando de cerca, no quería exponerla ahora entendía, la rechazaría por su bien, eso debía hacer… aunque se arrepintiera, no quería dañarla, no quería verla triste por su culpa cuando se enterara de la verdad._

_En cuanto se dio la media vuelta, sintió su mano en la suya y la volteo a ver._

_- No, te equivocas, y te lo demostrare…_

_- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? – dijo algo ensombrecido_

_- Así – dijo decidida_

_Entonces lo jalo hacia ella, lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso, al principio era un beso forzado, pero poco a poco Ren fue cediendo haciendo de este un beso apasionado pero tierno, Kyoko se sentía extraña pero a la vez muy feliz. Se separaron ya por la necesidad de aire._

_- No me importa, sé que hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse pero me gustaría que tuviéramos un futuro juntos, quiero que seamos felices y si tú también me quieres, estaré más que contenta de estar a tu lado, para ayudarte a superarlos – sonriendo de manera sincera_

_A Ren casi le da algo cuando la escucho, no sabía si era a él o a Vlad, pero quería creer en sus palabras, así que decidió arriesgarse._

_- Entonces, creo en ti – dijo esto, la volvió a besar_

_¡CORTE!_

_Tras ese grito de parte del director el hechizo se termino… Ren volteo a ver a Kyoko quien se encontraba sumamente apenada y solo lo soltó de manera un tanto brusca ¿Por qué hacia eso? Y entonces lo escucho…_

- _Lo siento… - y cubriéndose la cara totalmente sonrojada salió corriendo a su camerino_

_Ren solo se quedo ahí parado estático ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Entonces solo pudo escuchar que el director decía que ya habían terminado y cosas así mientras todos aplaudían y se felicitaban por el buen trabajo realizado pero él no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Kyoko… hasta que varias chicas del reparto se le acercaron para poder hablar con él y lo distrajeron, cuando finalmente se desocupo se entero que Kyoko ya había tomado sus cosas y se había ido._

_Esa fue la última vez que la vio…_

_/FIN FLASH BACK/_

- Ahí estas Mogami – kun, bueno empecemos…

Tras esa frase Ren volteo casi en automático y ahí estaba ella parada como si nada hubiera pasado, eso lo hizo sentirse tonto y molesto ¿Qué era al único que le importo?

El seguía mirándola hasta que ella un tanto nerviosa volteo la mirada hacia él y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron Ren dio un respingo y ella casi hiperventila toda sonrojada y se volteo inmediatamente. Esto hizo que el sonriera para sus adentros.

- _Bueno al menos, hubo una reacción… _

Entonces la voz del director le volvió a interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Bueno como sabrán el especial fue todo un éxito, así que el Presidente Takarada y yo hemos quedado de acuerdo en el querer llevar a cabo un mejor desarrollo ya que hubo varios personajes que no se pudieron explotar debido a que solo se trataba del especial… como en el caso de Sara, Harker y demás personajes estos se irán desarrollando aun mas pues se ha decidido que se hará un drama dado al interés de la gente ¡Asi que espero contar con su talento y presencia! Gracias…

Todos los presentes estaban entusiasmados, se encontraban hablando unos con otros menos Kyoko quien se quedo ahí parada como estatua pues no se esperaba para nada que se fuese a hacer un drama de ese especial, pero eso no era lo que le inquietaba sino el tener a Tsuruga Ren tan cerca de ella, después de lo que ese mismo drama le hizo darse cuenta, entonces un toque en su hombro la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y ahí estaba la razón de su debate existencial sonriéndole de manera brillante lo cual significaba que estaba molesto y entonces el rostro de ella se deformo a una expresión de horror.

- Mogami – san espero que trabajemos muy bien juntos – dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa

- ¡Ah! Si… claro… este… trabajemos juntos bien – dijo totalmente nerviosa y asustada

- Y ¿Cómo has estado? Tiene DIAS que no he sabido nada de ti Mogami – san – dijo aun sonriente

- Ah… eso… es que… tuve mucho trabajo y ya sabe me debo esforzar muchísimo – dijo sonriendo nerviosa

- Qué bueno Mogami – san, por un momento pensé que me evitabas – dijo aun mas radiante

- ¡¿Se noto?! – dijo enpanicada -_¡Mierda! Lo solte sin querer _– pensó aterrorizada

Ese último comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora si el aura que emanaba Ren era más oscura que el negro y se veía totalmente molesto, Kyoko rogaba interiormente por su vida hasta que una compañera de trabajo más precisamente la que interpretaba a Sara se acerco y les hablo.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Mmmm… ¿interrumpo? – dijo con una cara inocente

Si, la verdad era que la actriz que interpreta a Sara era un pan de Dios, tan dulce, tierna y querida por todos en el set pues era como una niña, muy diferente a Sara su personaje.

Y ahí estaban ellos dos con una expresión única, se miraron mutuamente y en coro dijeron un "Para nada" bastante fingido, si… esa chica había roto la tensión de tajo con su presencia.

- Oki – dijo sonriente y tomando las manos de Ren y Kyoko las junto – pero están mejor así ¿no creen? – y entonces se fue tarareando

Ren y Kyoko se quedaron de una pieza tras esa aparición, no se habían dado cuenta que se sostenían las manos de la pura impresión… hasta que Kyoko apretó mas su mano por inercia y Ren sintió como su mano era apretada por la de ella y eso casi de inmediato le bajo todo el enojo que sintió.

Kyoko aun no se había dado cuenta, hasta que sintió la calidez de la mano de Ren que emanaba y de golpe la soltó totalmente apenada.

- ¡Perdón! Yo este… me voy a… - entonces fue interrumpida por la voz de su sempai

- Mogami – san... ¿estás enamorada de mí? – le dijo directo

Ella solo se quedo ahí parada, shockeada y totalmente sonrojada, se esperaba todo menos esa pregunta de parte de su sempai… entonces lo recordó, como esa vez simplemente huyo.

_/FLASH BACK/_

_¡CORTE!_

_Tras ese grito de parte del director el hechizo se termino… Kyoko volteo a ver a Ren quien se encontraba viéndola fijamente lo cual la hizo sentir sumamente apenada y solo le soltó de manera un tanto brusca ¿Por qué hacia eso? Y entonces lo dijo…_

- _Lo siento… - y cubriéndose la cara totalmente sonrojada salió corriendo a su camerino_

_Ya en su camerino ella estaba ahí tirada en el suelo aun sonrojada y tocando sus labios, los labios que habían besado a Tsuruga Ren a quien ella ama, se sentía feliz una parte de ella se moría por correr hacia él, abrazarlo y si era posible volverlo a besar y al recrear esa imagen en su cabeza vio la expresión de un Ren totalmente confundido que la alejaba de él diciéndole que son solo sempai y kouhai y que no se hiciera ideas erróneas de su relación._

_Entonces sintió ese terrible dolor, que aunque eran ideas suyas pudieran ser realidad así que tomo la decisión más firme de su vida: Olvidar a Tsuruga Ren y sacarlo de su corazón._

_Pero… pensando seriamente no sería posible del todo, así que solo lo evitaría mientras aclaraba sus ideas y veía que hacer._

_/FIN FLASH BACK/_

Pero ahí estaba una Kyoko totalmente tiesa de la impresión y un Ren totalmente desesperado internamente…

¿Qué respuesta le dará Kyoko a Ren?

* * *

Bueno! y eso es todo por hoy! o/

Espero les haya gustado :)

Asi que ya saben cuanquier duda, pregunta comentario, Ren, Ogatas, Reinos, Kunais, veneno, pastel se acepta en un hermoso review :)

Ah! y yo actualizo los domingos :3

Nos leemos pronto! :D


	3. Oportunidades

Hola aqui Satine reportandose! o/

Bueno... no tengo mucho que decir solo que me retrase en subir el cap por que mi gato apago mi maquina y tuve que empezar de cero TwT

Pero aqui esta!

Espero les guste!

Aclaraciones: Skip Beat! no me pertenece es obra Nakamura - sensei quien me ha dado unos personaje smaravilloso para destrampar mi locura xD

Comnezamos!

* * *

Y ahí estaba una Kyoko totalmente tiesa de la impresión y un Ren totalmente desesperado internamente…

Esa simple respuesta podría cambiar todo de un momento a otro, Kyoko se encontraba en un serio debate interior entre decirle y no decirle hasta que cayó en cuenta de que de no decírselo podría tratarse de un grave error y volvérsele sumamente doloroso con el tiempo.

Entonces suavizo su expresión a una más relajada y exhalo de manera pesada, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y como no, después de todo diría ahí y ahora todo lo que sentía por su sempai, entonces entreabrió su boca y estando a nada de empezar a hablar… alguien grito sus nombres.

- ¡REN, KYOKO – CHAN! – grito un Yashiro apresurado con unos papeles en la mano

Ren sentía claramente unas ganas en ese momento de decirle que ahora no y de ordenarle a Kyoko continuar con lo que iba a decir pero no, eso haría el efecto contrario.

- Traigo… los papeles… del contrato… para que los firmen – dijo Yashiro agitado

- Am… Gracias Yashiro – san – dijo sonriendo nerviosa Kyoko

- Si, es que el director pidió que fueran firmados de inmediato ya que quieren empezar cuanto antes y seguir la secuencia del drama – dijo Yashiro acomodándose los lentes mas repuesto

- Vaya de verdad, tienen prisa en empezar – dijo Kyoko leyendo el contrato

Ren se sentía enojado y triste, así que decidió hacer lo que nunca antes había hecho con Kyoko: tomar la iniciativa.

- Si parece ser que así es ¿y los libretos?

- ¡Ah!... Si… aquí están – dijo sacándolos de su portafolios

- Bien entonces hay que empezar a estudiarlos hoy mismo ¿no crees Mogami – san?

- Si, aunque no lo tenía planeado creo que empezare a leerlo ya en la noche.

- Entonces ¿te parece si paso por ti, cenamos y ensayamos juntos?

La reacción de Kyoko fue como de sorpresa no se esperaba esa invitación de parte de Ren así nada mas, menos después de su pregunta de hace un momento pero ya también le había evitado demasiado y supuso que estaría bien aceptar, además de que le haría la cena como disculpa y también para que no comiese comida procesada y plastificada.

- Si está bien, solo déjeme prepararle la cena, debe cuidar su alimentación de que sea correcta y balanceada – dijo seria

- Está bien Mogami – san – le sonrió Ren

Yashiro mientras tanto se encontraba en el éxtasis de ver tan increíble situación, después de todo Ren le había pedido a Kyoko que cenaran juntos y es que el no solo había visto el especial de Halloween, sino que lo grabo y ya también tenía reservado el DVD para cuando salga a la venta, se sentía como cuando los padres le enseñan a sus hijos a andar en bicicleta y ven que ya pueden ellos solos.

Así siguieron un rato hasta que Kyoko se tuvo que retirar ya que aun tenía trabajo pendiente, quedando solo Yashiro y Ren.

- ¡Ren me hace sentir feliz que tomes la iniciativa por fin con Kyoko – chan! – dijo emocionado

- Sabía que eso te pondría así – mirándolo de medio lado serio

- ¡Claro que sí! Después de lo del especial de Halloween era necesario que empezaras a hacer algo – dijo siguiéndolo de cerca – además de que pronto será su cumpleaños ¿no? Digo es en Navidad pero ya sabes que estos días pasan volando

- Si tienes razón ¿Qué le podría regalar? – dijo mientras avanzaba

- ¿Un anillo de compromiso mientras estas vestido de príncipe de cuento de hadas? – dijo burlón

- No es mala idea, los anillos de compromiso no son necesariamente anillos ¿verdad?

Yashiro únicamente lo vio dudoso por detrás ya que Ren seguía avanzando ¿Qué era lo que planeaba? Quien sabe…

Mientras tanto el resto del día habia pasado ya sin pena ni gloria, en cuanto Kyoko llego a la salida escucho un claxon, era Ren que ya la esperaba, se apresuro y subió al automóvil, entonces decidió hablar.

- ¿Qué va a querer cenar Tsuruga – san? – pregunto curiosa

- A ti… - dijo haciendo una pausa - ¿Qué te gustaría Mogami – san? – pregunto sin quitar la vista del frente

Kyoko definitivamente se sentía alucinada que clase de pausa era esa justo después de esa frase, definitivamente ya se estaba imaginando cosas. Lo que Kyoko no sabía era que Ren lo dijo a posta para ver su reacción quien al ver de reojo como dio un pequeño respingo y desvió la mirada sabía que tenía todas las de ganar esta noche, después de todo debía tantear el terreno antes que nada.

- La verdad no sé, yo pensé que ya tendría una idea pero pasemos a comprar algo y ya ahí se nos ocurrirá algo – dijo sonriendo Kyoko

En menos de cinco minutos habían llegado a una tienda de autoservicio y empezaron a escoger cosas para realizar la cena, juntos de esa manera consultando uno con otro los ingredientes que llevaría la cena parecían una pareja de recién casados, ambos se perdieron en esa pequeña fantasía.

De ahí se apresuraron a llegar a la caja y pagar, Kyoko insistió en ir por mitades pero Ren la convenció de que el pagaría ya que él la había invitado en un principio solo de esa manera accedió.

Nuevamente tomaron su camino rumbo al departamento de Ren, en cuanto llegaron iniciaron los preparativos de la cena, nuevamente la fantasía de ser una pareja de recién casados inundo la mente de ambos ya que mientras Kyoko cocinaba y le daba instrucciones a Ren, el ponía la mesa y se encargaba de seguir las instrucciones de Kyoko la cual accedió a que le ayudara después de insistirle un buen rato.

La cena pasó tranquilamente sin ninguna novedad, se levantaron y recogieron todo, dejando todo limpio, recogido y seco en su lugar, nuevamente tenían que volver a la realidad y empezar a trabajar.

- Bueno Tsuruga – san ¿Qué parte deberíamos ensayar primero? – pregunto Kyoko

A todo esto Ren ya se había estudiado todo el guion de principio a fin, después de todo quería aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que Vlad Dracula le ofrecía para acercarse a Kyoko interpretándolo.

- ¿Te parece si ensayamos la escena 37?

- Déjeme buscarla… - dijo mientras revisaba el guion - ¡aquí esta! – dijo entusiasmada

Pero de pronto el entusiasmo de haber encontrado esa página se fue por el caño y se empezó a sentir nerviosa al empezar a leerlo, era la parte en la que Mina le pedía a Vlad el convertirla en vampiro y así estar juntos por siempre, no era una escena de simples besos… ¡era una escena de cama!

- ¿P… porque… e… esta escena? – dijo apenada y nerviosa

- Justamente por la reacción que acabas de tener debes empezar a dominar las escenas que se compliquen más, hasta hacerlas de manera natural y no estés tan tensa.

Kyoko sentía el corazón como si ahí se estuviera librando la Segunda Guerra Mundial, estaba muy apenada y sabía que lo que decía Tsuruga – san era verdad, de esa manera le sería más sencillo y evitara cualquier retraso. Por su parte Ren estaba también nervioso aunque no lo aparentaba, pues sabía que esa jugada era un arma de doble filo pues sabía que estaba la opción de que escogiera un doble para esa escena y tacharlo de pervertido y mandarlo al lugar más lejano de su corazón, a pesar de que sabía de sus sentimientos.

- Está bien, pero aquí no es el lugar apropiado – dijo Kyoko directa – debe ser en una recamara, para así recrear la escena y entrar más a personaje.

- Podemos usar mi habitación, además Vlad es un conde supongo que mi habitación está bien ya que la cama de los invitados es más pequeña y limitaría – dijo señalando

Ren no podía creer que Kyoko le dijera que si, así tan segura ahora era él quien se sentía nervioso, pues sabía que era una escena demasiado sugerente.

Ambos de esta manera se encaminaron a la habitación de Ren.

* * *

y listo! :D

ahora si a la seccion...!

_Response time reviews!_

__ILexa: jajaja! me encanto tu expresion! xD y bueno ya aqui esta la conti, gracias por tu review :)

mayloren: si aqui estoy con esta nueva historia no tan nueva xD gracias por tu review aqui tambien :)

Ya saben actualizo fics los domingos! :)

Ya sabn cualquier dua, queja, pregunta, comentario, bishie, Ren, Reinos, Ogatas, chocolates, kunais, katanas, fantasmas puedene dejarmelos en un hermoso review :)

Nos leemos pronto! o/


	4. Sentimiento Encontrado

Hola aqui Satine reportandose! o/

Lo se! es tarde y me he estado colgando de tiempo pero en fin ya aqui esta el cap!

Bueno ahora si comencemos!

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! no me pertenece es obra de Nakamura - sensei quien al crear a Ren hizo que mi expectativa de belleza masculina este muy por encima! xD

Ahora si al cap!

* * *

Acababan de entrar a la habitación para Kyoko siempre ver el tamaño de la cama era impresionante, fácilmente cabria ella como unas 6 veces ¿pero por qué pensaba en eso justo ahora?

- Bien Mogami – san, debes estar ya en la cama – dijo Ren mientras veía el libreto

- E-está bien – dijo algo nerviosa

Entonces Kyoko se acerco a la cama, la observo un momento y se subió, quedando recostada sobre de ella, para Ren verla así tendida sobre la cama e indefensa era demasiado, mas sin embargo debía continuar porque sería extraño que retrocediera en el último momento.

- Muy bien, comencemos… - dijo Ren decidido

- ¡Sí!

La historia había sido cambiada del original así que quedaría de la siguiente manera:

Mina Murray quien ahora vivía en el castillo con el Conde Vlad Dracula y sus sirvientes para llevar a cabo su profesión como institutriz del Conde, lleva un poco tiempo viviendo ahí, pero se han despertado fuertes sentimientos de ella hacia Vlad, una de las sirvientas Sara trata de que no avancen mas pero le es imposible e inmediatamente Vlad la aleja y va con Mina, Vlad se da cuenta que su secreto de que es un vampiro ha sido descubierto por Mina y la enfrenta, a lo cual durante esta confrontación no solo confirma que Mina sabe su secreto si no que también lo ama correspondiendo sus sentimientos.

Continúan por un pequeño tiempo así juntos, tratándose y cortejándola, hasta que de pronto un día llega una carta a Mina del que había sido su prometido Jonathan Harker pidiéndole disculpas y no solo eso sí podrían retomar su relación, Vlad se entera de esto y corre a Mina del castillo diciéndole que en realidad nunca la amo y solo era para distraerse, Vlad decidió hacer eso ya que sabía que su felicidad no estaba al lado de un monstruo y que debía ser feliz a pesar de su propia felicidad, Mina herida huye del castillo y va a su casa donde Jonathan la esperaba día a día, de pronto se empiezan a escuchar rumores acerca de que el Conde ya no se le ve como antes, Mina preocupada decide visitarlo a lo cual Harker posesivo riñe con ella y la encierra en su cuarto, ella llora desconsoladamente llamándolo hasta que Vlad aparece frente a ella en su habitación…

Ahí es donde la escena comienza…

Mina estaba recostada sobre la cama llorando y repetía constantemente su nombre.

- Vlad, Vlad, Vlad…

Entonces lo escucho el azote de la ventana de la habitación que se abrió con un fuerte viento, entonces lo vio ahí frente a la cama al Conde Vlad Dracula.

- ¡Vlad! ¡Estás bien, que alegría! – dijo levantándose y acercándose a él

- Si Mina, estoy bien – dijo algo triste

- Vlad quiero irme contigo, tu eres mi felicidad, mi amor por favor no me separes de tu lado – dijo algo sonrojada viendo al suelo

Para Kyoko era un verdadero alivio ese papel pues a través de Mina podía expresar libremente sus sentimientos sin ningún temor, mientras que por su lado Ren quería creer en las palabras que Kyoko le decía aunque estuviera interpretando un papel y que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella…

Entonces Vlad se acerco a ella y la tomo de la barbilla viéndola a los ojos, esa mirada que el tanto amaba y le dio un tierno beso.

- Mina, no tendrías un futuro conmigo – dijo adolorido

- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Además sin ti, no sé si llegaría siquiera a ver el amanecer de mañana – dijo cabizbaja

- Mina… - dijo Vlad preocupado - ¿tanto me amas?

- Te amo como a mi vida misma, no me importaría ir al infierno si estoy a tu lado – dijo abrazándolo

Ren podía sentir la calidez de Kyoko a través de su abrazo, era diferente a aquella vez cuando estaba llorando por lo de Corn en Karuizawa, de verdad estaba siendo abierta con él en ese momento. Kyoko se sentía nerviosa pues su corazón latía de manera desbocada al abrazarlo no quería que se diera cuenta de la velocidad de sus latidos.

- Entonces Mina, vayamos juntos al infierno – dijo viéndola de manera tierna

- Si, Vlad… - dijo viéndole de igual manera

Entonces se dirigieron a la cama, donde ella quedo nuevamente acostada viéndolo de frente y el estaba encima de ella.

- Kyoko, te amo… - dijo casi como un susurro Ren

- ¿Eh? – dijo ya fuera de su papel y poniéndose roja como foquito de Navidad – T-tsuruga – san…

Entonces Ren se quedo como piedra, lo dijo sin pensar pero es que se había perdido en su propia fantasía de ellos en su primera vez, pero ahora estaba ella debajo de él, sonrojada y a punto de hiperventilar de los puros nervios. Entonces en automático se levanto, quedando frente a la cama.

- D-disculpa Mogami – san, me confundí… - dijo dándose la vuelta para que ella no viera su sonrojo

- Ah… si… descuide… - dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama

La cabeza de Kyoko nuevamente era una revolución, ¿qué le daba a entender Ren con esa frase? Sería que realmente Ren no sentía nada por ella, por que de ser lo contrario hubiese dicho otra cosa, no que se confundió. Miro el reloj de la mesa de noche y vio la hora ya era muy tarde, lo mejor sería retirarse, ya que no se volvería a concentrar esa noche.

- Tsuruga – san, lo mejor será que me retire, ya está visto que la escena no se me dificultara cuando entro en personaje – dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Ren apenas había reaccionado a las palabras de Kyoko y de inmediato volteo, vio como estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le dieron logro alcanzarla antes de que pasara por el marco de la puerta, quedando detrás de ella.

- Mogami – san, perdón y-yo…

¿Qué era esto, que significaba? ¿Acaso estaba siendo rechazada sin siquiera haber expresado sus sentimientos abiertamente? ¿Sería que se dio cuenta? Si, era posible… después de todo estaba actuando extraño después de esa simple frase, entonces pudo sentir pequeñas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

- No, está bien Tsuruga – san no tiene por que disculparse, solo que es ya es tarde – dijo ocultando su rostro

- Mogami – san… - dijo con un deje de voz

Entonces se dio cuenta del tono de voz de ella, como cortado ¿estaba llorando? Entonces la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo despacio, haciendo que quedara frente a él, ella simplemente hizo su rostro a un lado, pero claro que estaba llorando, entonces nuevamente la halo hacia él y la abrazo, Kyoko se sentía confundida por su abrazo.

- Perdón Mogami – san, la verdad si te amo… no te vayas...

* * *

Lo se! es cortisimo TwT pero tiene sustancia ;D

Wow, declaracion de Ren salvaje! D: *sangrado nasal de Satine en 3,2,1...* O¡O *se desmaya*

Que creen que suceda? Kyoko por fin lo aceptara? y que hay de Sho y los demas?

La duda me corroe Dx

Bueno ahora si pasemos a la seccion...!

_Response time reviews!_

__ILexa: jajajaja! tambien mi lado pervertido esta asi, pero... en fin aun no salen del cuarto no? quien sabe que hara Ren despues de todo ya hubo confesion! :D y si tu expresion era la mas adecuada la empezare a usar xD pero sabes que me encanta? tu imagen de perfil! como no la veia bien le di clic no supe ni como y la vi en grande y me di una revolcada de la pura risa xD gracias por tu review! :)

CristiHizuri: Bueno ya aqui esta el cap! :D y gracias por tu review :) vi que tienes un fic apenas termine con las actualizadas salgo volada a leerlo :D asi que nos leemos pronto! :3

Brigitgrian: Coincido totalmente en que con Ren los buenos pensamientos estorban -w- y si esa Kyoko deberia aprender a ver si todas las fans de Ren la secuestramos y le damos catedra un dia xD Gracias por tu review :)

PAULA: Espero te haya gustado el cap :) aqui esta y actualizo los domingos :) gracias por tu review! :3

KariJB: ya ves soy una caja de sorpresas viviente xD e insistio aunque tomo este giro aun no salen de el cuarto cierto? *-* jajaja tengo una imaginacion retorcida? loca? extraña? volada? casi siempre me dan esas opciones no soy fan del yaoi a 100 pero me imagino escenas de esas en voz alta con mis amigos y me dicen "por queeee? ya no los vere igual, tu retorcida TwT" jajaja y yo solo me rio xD yo tambien espero bastante de este fic algo mas... lemmon! xD ok ya! gracias por tu review! :)

kotoko-98: Exacto! yo queria que Ren fuese mas abierto, depsues de todo ya sabe que Kyoko lo quiere :) y si ese Yashiro, pero lo adoro! :D que planea darle Ren a Kyoko de regalo? OMG! la intriga es increible x3 jajaja! y gracias por tu review! :D

angel: jajaja si me encanta dejar en suspenso soy un ser malvado buajaja! :3 ok no! pero creo que lo hice otra vez xD gracias por seguir mis trabajos me da animo para continuar el que te gusten :) gracias por tu review :)

isis740: para ser sincera se iba a quedar en one shot, pero me termine encariñando con el y bueno Brigitgrian me dio el empujon que necesitaba para saber si lo continuaba y aqui esta :D actualizo los domingos :) ese dia es mas seguro a menos que se me atraviese una alpaca no lo haria ese dia e.e pero avisaria :) y si a mi tambien me encantan los vampiros mas Dracula! :D gracias por tu review!

Bueno es todo por hoy!

Por cierto dos cositas! adopte un fic! pueden buscarlo como "una vida normal" su autora inicial es xXxhikaxXx y yo lo continuare asi que esperenlo el proximo domingo :)

Tambien tengo un one shot en mi cabeza asi que en la semana supongo yo, estara aqui en FF esta basado en la cancion de Gumi Megpoid "Ama no Jaku" que significa - cobarde de nacimiento, asi que ya lo veran aunque tiene un final inesperado D:

Ahora si, nos leemos pronto!


	5. Dulce y Amargo

Hoa... que soy un teletubbie? estúpido y sensual Word corrige o.ó

Ola k ase? Leyendo Muerdeme o Amame! O k ase?... WTF? Woooord! O.ó

Ya basta de redundaciones (palabra nueva para el diccionario ;D)

Hola aquí Satine reportándose! o/ al fin .3.

Lamento mi desaparición un montón de cosas sucedieron que escribí en otro fic y me da pereza volverlo a escribir aqui -w- ...

Pero ya aquí está la actu del fic!

TADAAAA...!

Asi que basta de tanta palabra y comencemos!

Antes que nada las sacrosantas declaraciones... declaraciones? Son aclaraciones! Pues si... Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura – sensei que mas le valga que Kyoko y Ren terminen juntos, bien casados y con hijos o Satine no responderá o.ó

* * *

La voz de Ren sonaba como una súplica ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Era real su confesión? ¿Actuación? O ¿Negación de ella misma? No lo sabía, pero le dolería si no era real, si solo se estaba engañando a ella misma o si era una broma.

- Por favor Tsuruga – san, no diga palabras tan fuertes como si nada – dijo cabizbaja

- ¿Piensas que mis sentimientos por ti son insignificantes? – dijo en tono triste Ren

Entonces abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa por sus palabras y lo doloroso que había sonado, porque si alguien le dijera eso después de confesarse tal vez estaría igual o peor, apretó entre sus manos la camisa de Ren.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dice Tsuruga – san?

- Si… totalmente…

- ¿Quiere saber lo que yo siento por usted?

- Si, dímelo por favor

Kyoko trago saliva antes de siquiera decir palabra, pero este era el momento en el que ella debía de decir lo que sentía sin ninguna interrupción y ser simplemente sincera y abrirse a Ren, quien con el corazón en la mano se le había confesado, lo estaba pensando después de todo ¿Qué pasaría después de eso? Aunque había una verdad en todo eso, Ren no es ni por cerca como Sho, inhalo de manera de profunda y entreabrió su boca como dándose permiso para decir aquellas dulces pero pesadas palabras.

- Yo también lo amo… creo que lo he amo desde que lo vi, solo que aun no me sentía preparada para el amor, no quería lastimarlo y sé que de no decirle lo que siento por usted ahora, le dolería y lo que menos deseo es que usted sufra – dijo llorando viéndolo a los ojos

- Tranquila… - dijo conciliador Ren

- Pero…

Entonces no pudo terminar su frase cuando fue callada por los labios de Ren que la estaban besando, pudo sentir como toda la sangre se le iba a la cara, recordó por un momento el beso con Sho pero ese beso no se comparaba para nada con este, ese era un beso forzado sin ningún sentimiento de amor pero ahora estaba besando a Ren de la manera más delicada pero con una increíble fuerza en sus sentimientos como si todo se hubiese aclarado, como cuando después de tanto llorar sientes ligera la carga, una sensación única de alivio y ligereza en tu alma; hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

Ren la abrazo nuevamente y metió su cara en el espacio donde está el cuello de Kyoko y soltó una ligera risilla y la apretó hacia él con más fuerza.

- Definitivamente he perdido ante ti – dijo ligero Ren

- ¿Eh…? – dijo totalmente apenada

Esa fue la única reacción que tuvo Kyoko ante esa frase, así se quedaron por un rato, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, Kyoko pensó como había sido todo eso y que también por su falta de seguridad Ren estaba sufriendo, pero ella seguro se lo repondría, sin duda.

Después de un buen rato se separaron de su abrazo, al verse ambos sonrieron ligeramente, se veían felices.

- ¿Continuamos? – dijo Ren

- ¿Con que?… ¿Con el ensayo o el abrazo? – dijo apenada Kyoko

- Con los dos si quieres – dijo como el Emperador de la Noche

- ¡P-play boy! – exclamo nerviosa

- ¿Play boy? – pregunto confundido

- S-si… S-siempre pone esa expresión como de Emperador de la Noche o algo así – dijo nerviosa

- ¿Emperador de la Noche? – pregunto más confuso Ren

- B-bueno yo le bautice así, son unas maneras que usa que siempre me ponen muy nerviosa como cuando ensayamos lo de Katsuki de Dark Moon y también en el evento de Dark Moon – dijo aun mas apenada – seguro lo hace para andar de play boy, no haga eso conmigo me pone demasiado nerviosa – dijo haciendo un mohín

- No sabía que hiciera eso – dijo pensativo – pero eres la única con la que me he mostrado así - dijo acercándosele

- B-basta… - dijo nerviosa

- No tienes cara de que en verdad quieras que me detenga – dijo acercándosele mas

- R-ren ya b-basta – dijo arrinconada contra la pared

- Ah… te atreviste a llamar a tu sempai por su nombre Mogami – san, eso merece un castigo – dijo arrinconándola mas

- L-lo siento – dijo apenada y arrinconada

Entonces nuevamente la beso, Kyoko recibió el beso apenada, pero feliz, de alguna manera después de haberse confesado mutuamente y aceptado los sentimientos del uno para el otro, su relación parecía más natural.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de esa gran ciudad, Fuwa Sho rodaba por enésima vez en su cama, al parecer esa noche no podía dormir, se levanto y decidió matar su tiempo en la televisión; llego al sofá y tomo asiento tomo el control del televisor y lo encendió, paso uno y otro y otro canal hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención más bien alguien, era una joven siendo ayudada a bajar los escalones de la entrada de una casa aparentemente antigua, en cuanto vio quien la ayudaba se dio cuenta que era Tsuruga Ren interpretando un papel, entonces los vio, lo cual hizo que se quedara paralizado frente al televisor, los ambarinos ojos de Kyoko, se quedo un poco mas viendo y otro rato y otro rato hasta que vio el final de ese especial y se podía escuchar a una de las presentadoras del canal.

- _Así finaliza este hermoso especial con motivo de la festividad de Halloween los protagonistas son Tsuruga Ren y Kyouko, a mi parecer Ren – sama se ve genial como Vlad…_

Entonces dejo de escuchar todo a su alrededor y se metió en sus pensamientos ¿¡qué rayos estaba sucediendo!? ¿Cómo podía ella hacer escenas de ese tipo con él? Esa escena… se veía tan real… sin fingimientos, se veían como dos personas reafirmando su amor, por un momento se sintió mal, asqueado y es que Kyoko, más bien la imagen que tenia él de Kyoko se había ido por el desagüe, ahora se sentía molesto, terriblemente molesto, entonces escucho que lo llamaban…

- ¿Sho? – pregunto Shoko

- ¿Qué? – dijo molesto

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estás viendo? – dijo viendo el televisor encendido

- Un especial – contesto de manera seca

- Lo has visto… ese especial… supongo que ahora entiendo porque estas así ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto suspirando pesadamente

- ¿Qué, que voy a hacer? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – Por supuesto que mañana a primera hora iré a felicitar a mi amiga por su exitoso especial.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Sho – dijo preocupada Shoko

- No me interesa, me voy a dormir – dijo yendo a su cuarto molesto

A la mañana siguiente Kyoko estaba en su colegio, se veía feliz pues seguido venían a su mente los recuerdos de la noche pasada, hasta que de pronto sintió como las miradas de todas sus compañeras se centraban en ella y como cuchicheaban al verla como si fuera objeto de exhibición, entonces vio a Mimori entrar a su salón echa una furia.

- ¡Te buscan afuera, tonta! – le grito molesta

- ¿Eh? – logro contestar confundida

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al ventanal del salón que tenia vista a la entrada, entonces lo vio a Shotaro junto a otros dos sujetos con trajes formales sosteniendo uno un gigantesco ramo de rosas, otro un enorme oso de felpa con un moño rosa y Shotaro sostenía una caja bellamente decorada.

Entonces escucho la campana del término de sus clases, eso significaba que Ren no demoraría en llegar por ella como habían acordado la noche pasada para tener su primera cita, pero al parecer ahí estaba Shotaro afuera tan oportuno como es, entonces en su pánico vio como llegaba el auto de Ren a la entrada.

Entonces tomo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió tan rápido como sus piernas le daban a la entrada, pero ya era tarde pues ahí estaban Ren y Sho uno frente al otro, con una mirada que si fuera pistola estaría justo al inicio de un duelo.

¿Cómo solucionara esto Kyoko?

* * *

Y ruego que les guste por el tiempo que les hice esperar TwT

Quedo bueno, quedo estresante verdad Kyoko – chan? xD :trollface:

Y bueno ahora si al...!

_Response time reviews!_

Kotoko-98: Si la declaración aun a mi me impacta y me gusto como se dio todo aquí :) y ya por fin! Aquí está la conti espero te guste :D

KariJB: jajaja si esa Kyoko se tortura muy fácilmente D: pero en fin ahí va el fic, ahí va... espero te guste y como te había dicho antes tengo mucha imaginación y se me da fácilmente imaginarme esa escena que simplemente salió así como agua de una fuga e.e espero te guste el cap! :D y el de Una Vida Normal es igual de Skip Beat pero como es la adoptada (awww :(...) pues aun la autora no la borra para seguirla yo y esa si es lemmon, lemmon everywhere .3./ espero pronto subirla :D

ILexa: Calma, calma! D: jajajaja xD por que este fic haría todo el trabajo por ti si te quieres suicidar? D:? en fin! Espero te guste este cap y ya apareció Sho la cosa se pone un poco más tensa para Kyoko, pero en fin quien sabe, espero te guste el cap :D

Mayloren: Lamento haber tenido en espera u.u aunque me alegra que te guste eso me alegra, espero te guste este cap :D

Deea93: Hare todo lo Satinesco posible por actualizar sin retrasos y asi podamos porque me incluyo ver el final de este fic :3 gracias por tu review y por que te gusta el fic :D

Chovitap: Si Kyoko aprovecha! Que quieres una declaración formal? O.ó/ perdón! Me deje llevar xD gracas por tu review :D

PAULA-ROJAS15: Creeme hago todo lo posible y ya me pondré a actualizar como debe ser! o/ y gracias por tu review :D

Cintia-2287: jajaja! Leer tu review me dio la idea para la conti en serio xD y estoy pensando hacer una portada para el fic de Ren look Dracula y a Kyoko como Mina :3 (asi estas con la del Ultimo Candado ¬¬) apenas estoy en eso D: de hecho planeo poner portada todos mis fics hechos a mano por mi! ;D (dibujos de niño de preescolar como portada en 3... 2... 1... ) grosera! No dibujo mal .3. y ya aquí está la continuación espero te guste :D

Tamarithaarww96: no llores! D: ya aquí por fin actualizo después de un buen rato espero calmar tu curiosidad xD gracias por tu review :D

Vero: y ya por fin aquí la actu (jajajaja! Buena y linda? Satine? jajaja es imposible xD) jaja! Graciosa! ¬¬9 ignora a Ideas – chan esta sentida por que no actualizaba ¬3¬ me alegro que te guste la historia gracias :D

Yuukychan: Tarde pero aquí esta, prometo por la garrita no atrasarme asi de feo D: gracias por tu review :D

Bueno y eso es todo por hoy, actualizare todos los fics de golpe o tan rápido como FF me lo permita xD pero ahora las actualizaciones las hare interactivas :D como? muy fácil tengo... 4 fics dos de Skip Beat!, 1 de Yu Gi Oh! y 1 de Man (esto es publicidad sabias?) ammm ._. Bueno! Asi que es muy sencillo el fic que mas reviews tenga será el primero que actualice para así llevar un buen orden ;D esto se lo vi a otra autora y me pareció una genial idea :)

Que comiencen los juegos! (que es esto "los Juegos del Hambre"?) nop pero se me dio la gana ponerlo xD

Así que nos vemos mis hermosas, cuídense! o/


	6. Contratiempo

Hola! Aquí Satine reportándose again! o/

Que dijeron esta se volvió a desaparecer *-*/

Pues no ¬u¬

Y como dije el fic que tuviera mas reviews actualizaría primero pues bueno aquí está el ganador! *aplausos* quien diría? Tenía mis apuestas en otro fic pero no en este xD (paga! Ya son tres paquetes de galletas que me debes! ¬n¬) *se mete todas las galletas en la boca y se las traga* viste! Te iba a dar tus galletas pero una banda de mapaches me las robaron! OnO (te las tragaste! Dx) no es cierto! D: ... bueno está bien lo admito u.u pero dame un momento y te las devuelvo, dame solo un momento... *abre la boca* (no ya no las quiero! Dx) ok -w- entonces ya no te debo nada ¬w¬ (grrrr! Dx)

Bueno y ahora si al fic! o/

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura – sensei, porque si fuera mía seria algo muy perturbador (en varios sentidos ._.) de ver e.e

* * *

¿Alguna vez has estado en un ambiente tenso? Bueno, de algo estaba segura Kyoko que ese era el momento más tenso e incomodo de su vida ¿Cómo solucionarlo? No tenía la menor idea, ni siquiera suavizarlo, se sentía como en un juzgado, entre las apelaciones del juez y el abogado, si... esa era exactamente su situación "cualquier cosa que digas será usada en tu contra".

Ren y Sho lo único que hacían era verse, pero por cómo se miraban las palabras estaban de mas, si de casualidad algún bichito pasaba volando justo en el campo de visión de esos dos moriría calcinado por la fricción causada entre el encuentro de esas miradas, hasta que Sho decidió hablar.

- Tsuruga Ren ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sin disimular su molestia

- ¿No es obvio, Fuwa – kun? He venido por Kyoko – contesto sonriendo brillantemente

Esto solo le hizo hervir mas el enojo a Sho pues no se imagino que se tuviesen tanta confianza como para llamarse por su nombre, mas tratándose de Kyoko quien era muy ceremoniosa en esos detalles; por su parte los demonios de Kyoko estaban totalmente fascinados por el aura molesta que emanaba Ren en este momento, incluso uno se acerco lo suficiente como para restregarse en el brazo de Ren.

- Vaya no sabía que fueran tan cercanos – contesto Sho

- Bueno eso no te interesa Fuwa – kun, lo que hagamos Kyoko y yo no debería ser de tu incumbencia, después de todo son solo _**amigos **_– recalco Ren sonriente

- Amigos de la infancia querrás decir, la conozco desde siempre – contesto Fuwa

Kyoko solo se limitaba a observarlos, era como ver un juego de tenis pues tu atención estaba únicamente en la pelota, en este caso "la pelota" era lo que se contestaban y decían el uno al otro, entonces noto como algunas estudiantes se empezaban a acercar, después de todo estaban el cantante del momento y el hombre más deseado de Japón discutiendo afuera de la institución, que para ella son su ex amigo de la infancia y el hombre que le gusta, entonces su mente hace "clic", su expresión ahora es un poco extraña pero aun así piensa que su idea no es tan descabellada, entonces decide hablar por fin.

- ¿Estás celoso Sho? – pregunto ingenuamente Kyoko

Y de pronto se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Ren se veía a la expectativa en la respuesta de Fuwa, Kyoko hizo esa pregunta pensando que si Sho le consideraba un poco como su amiga de infancia el que empezara a salir con alguien le daría celos ya que una vez escucho que algunos amigos suelen ser así con otros cuando ya tienen o van a tener pareja y Fuwa únicamente se limito a mirarla con un rostro un tanto despectivo imaginando que lo torturaría con eso.

- Si, lo estoy – dijo con una expresión un tanto vencida

- Ya veo... bueno, es normal – dijo un tanto conciliadora

- ¿Normal? – preguntaron algo sorprendidos Ren y Sho

- Si, es normal que sea así si sabes que tu amiga va empezar a salir con alguien ¿no? – pregunto Kyoko inocente

Eso sin duda fue un golpe bajo para Fuwa quien la miraba totalmente desconcertado por la respuesta que le dio Kyoko ¿empezar a salir con alguien? ¿Quién es ese alguien? Entonces pudo ver en Ren una expresión triunfal y todo en su cabeza tomo la debida forma.

- Estas equivocada – alego Sho

- No te apenes Sho, he escuchado que es así en varios casos – dijo poniéndose junto a Ren

- No importa, por ahora... – soltó – solo venia a felicitarte por el éxito de tu especial de Halloween – dijo dando la orden a quienes llevaban los demás regalos

Y de golpe le aventó todos los regalos a ella haciendo que casi se vaya de espalda pues era demasiado para que lo soportara, Ren le ayudo a quitarle el enorme oso y el exagerado ramo, aventándoselos de nuevo a Fuwa quien casi se va de espaldas al atraparlos.

- Creo que con tu felicitación basta Fuwa – kun – dijo Ren ya sin ocultar su molestia

- También te devuelvo esto, es demasiado – dijo Kyoko dándole la caja también

- Ahora si nos disculpas, Kyoko y yo tenemos una cita pendiente – dijo tomando a Kyoko de la cintura

Sho únicamente los vio como dieron la media vuelta así sin más, dejándolo únicamente ahí parado con rostro de impotencia, apretó su puño como tratando de liberar algo de la tensión que él sentía y entonces se le acerco alguien más, era Mimori quien sonreía satisfecha cosa que lo hizo molestarse aun mas.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunto molesto

- Que ahora entiendes como se siente Mimori a veces – contesto sonriente

Kyoko y Ren seguían su camino a pesar de los cuchicheos de algunas alumnas al verlos juntos, hasta que de pronto esos cuchicheos se volvieron sonidos de sorpresa, por inercia voltearon a ver qué era lo que había causado esa conmoción; lo que vieron los dejo bastante impactados pues ahí estaba Fuwa con el puño en la pared peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de Mimori, al parecer Fuwa había golpeado la pared pero de haberse equivocado en la distancia hubiese golpeado a Mimori quien ya estaba lo bastante espantada.

- No digas estupideces, estúpida – soltó de manera venenosa Fuwa

Mimori cayo sentada en el suelo por la impresión mientras Fuwa se iba sin más, muy molesto. Kyoko se acerco corriendo hacia Mimori para ayudarla y entonces al verla así sintió un terrible enojo hacia Sho, le había ayudado a levantarse a Mimori checando que estuviese bien y entonces le grito a Sho.

- ¡Cobarde! – grito Kyoko

- ¿A qué te refieres? – contesto molesto Fuwa

- ¡Que bajo eres para meterte así con una chica! – le dijo molesta

- ¡Tú no eres nada, para decirme eso! – le contesto como queriendo darle una bofetada por su "imprudencia"

Entonces sintió que alguien le sujetaba el puño que estaba conteniendo para no darle a Kyoko, lo cual le hizo voltear topando con Tsuruga Ren quien le miraba furioso al ver su intento de golpearle a Kyoko.

- Te sugiero que evites mas escándalo Fuwa y te largues – le dijo con tono severo Ren

- Tsk...

De esa manera se largo no sin antes dirigirles una mirada venenosa a ellos, Ren estaba tranquilizando de su enojo a Kyoko mientras Mimori apenas se recuperaba de la impresión, mientras más alumnos les observaban entonces decidieron irse.

Después de ese terrible episodio en su día, iban ya más tranquilos Ren y Kyoko quienes ya estaban en el auto de él, llegando a un restaurante italiano, Kyoko estaba sorprendida de lo bello que podía ser un simple restaurante y Ren le veía entretenido, se bajo del auto después de estacionarlo y corrió a ayudar a Kyoko a bajar, así entrando en aquel bello restaurante tomaron asiento en la mesa que Ren había reservado y pidieron un plato de pasta cada quien, convivieron muy tranquilamente entre platicas y risas, hasta que Ren tomo la palabra.

- Bueno Mogami – san, le pido me conteste de manera sincera y sin ninguna vacilación mi siguiente pregunta – dijo serio Ren

- S-si – contesto bastante inquieta Kyoko

- ¿Quisiera usted ser mi novia? – pregunto viéndola a los ojos y tomando su mano

Kyoko estaba totalmente en shock por la declaración de Ren de esa manera tan romántica, se sintió como en La Dama y el Vagabundo, aunque Ren estaba muy distante de ser un vagabundo, claro.

- ¡Sí! – contesto entusiasmada

Lo que nuestra pareja no sabía que es que estaban siendo observados desde lejos por alguien más que los había escuchado.

- Creo que tengo una jugosa primicia...

* * *

No se ustedes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que este fic no tiene caps tan largos e.e (es porque te gusta torturar a las lectoras ¬¬) mentirosa! Yo... yo las quiero :3 (entonces hazlos más largos ¬¬) tal vez, no lo se... un día de estos :3 (¬¬ tengo un periódico y no dudare en usarlo! *-*) no! El periódico noooo! Dx oh mira no es ese Sebas – niisan de Kuroshitsuji saludándote o/ (Michaelis – san? Donde? *u*) *le quita el periódico* jaja! Ahora yo tengo el poder! Buajajaja! xD

Bien ahora si pasemos al...

_Response time reviews!_

Cinthia-2287: pensé en la idea de hacer que Kyoko lo besara, en serio! Lo iba a hacer algo asi: "Se podía sentir la terrible fricción entre ese par, pero Kyoko no permitiría que una vez mas Sho le arrebatase la felicidad otra vez, así que se coloco al lado de Ren y sin más lo beso, ahí frente al estupefacto Sho que los veía con la mandíbula desencajada" pero dije "pobre Sho TwT" ok no! xD solo quiero torturar mas a Kyoko :3 (la odias cierto? ¬¬) no! D: (admítelo, ahora! ¬n¬) está bien, pero no tanto solo que me molesta que sea tan lentaaaa... Dx asi que me desquitare aquí xD pero me encanta ese par :D bueno espero te haya gusto el cap y gracias por tu review aquí! :D

3v3lynsama: Claro que lo continuare, prometo el estar más al pendiente solo que he tenido demasiadas ocupaciones, pero el staff y yo estamos comprometidos o no staff? -w- (si! o/) gracias por tu review! :D

ILexa: jajajaja! Debi hacer eso de copiar y pegar xD pero mi pereza es enorme y mi mente es hiperactiva *mientras tanto su mente comiendo azúcar* :D... wiii! xD y como bien dice Yugi de Yu Gi Oh! es hora del duelo! ¬w¬/ jaajajajaja! Y me encanto eso de "mi mente esta hecha bolita :3" me imagine a tu mente como mochi Italia de Hetalia xD y bueno ya aquí etsa el cap! Y gracias por tu review! :D

Tsushime: me alegra que te guste mi fic :D y bueno ya aquí esta la conti gracias por tu review! :D

Chovitap: jajaja! Si tienes razón apenas esta saliendo de una y ahí va! xD gracias por tu review :3

Saku-chan10: me han dicho malvada muchas veces por eso mismo xD supongo que es un mal habito e.e awww y gracias por los halagos a mi fic :3 ya aquí esta la conti y gracias por tu review :D

Guest: jajajaja perdón, perdón! xD tenia que hacerlo por que... me gusta el suspenso :3 y no creo que seas bipolar xD gracias por tu review :D

PAULA ROJAS-15: me alegro que la historia te vaya gustando :D ya veré como seguiré esto xD gracias por tu review :D

Kotoko-98: a veces pienso que Sho huele cuando Kyoko y Ren se acercan ._. Jajaja y ya aquí esta la conti y gracias por tu review, siempre me ayudan mucho :D

Yuukychan: Tienes razón sin Shotaro no hubiese historia aunque duela admitirlo ¬w¬ jajaja y bienvenida al club de las despistadas xD yo he llegado a chocar con postes por eso y perderme en una misma cuadra xD me alegro que te gusten mis fics :D y gracias por tus reviews :3

KariJB: si ese Sho es bien inoportuno xD y juro que no sé de donde sale mi romanticismo ewe xD bueno espero que dentro de esas mil posibilidades este "esta" del cap xD que espero te guste y gracas por tu review :3

Angie: jajaja algun dia me lincharan por dejarlas en suspenso xD lo se ._. Y vere lo del lemmon para un poco mas adelante ;D gracias por tu review :D

Casanaconbe: y bueno ya aquí esta el cap espero te guste y gracias por tu review! :D

Bueno y eso es todo por el dia de hoy!

Aun no se cada cuando actualizare pero en cuanto diga "podre este dia!" yo avisare :3

Cuídense y nos leemos prontin! o/


	7. Primicia de un Romance Parte 1

Hola aquí Satine por segunda vez en la sección fanfic de Skip Beat! o/

Voy a terminar loca xD (mas? O.O) si imagina pasamos de la tragedia actual de El Ultimo candado al romanticismo de esta, luego tratamos de juntar a Inglaterra con México de ahí a mi extraña Oc que desea el fin de la humanidad y el amor para terminar con una chica egipcia de hace 5000 años en busca de si misma pufff es demasiado x.x (un día los juntaras a todos xD) seria interesante :3 *mientras tanto los Oc's* Nooo! D:

Solo decíamos xD

Ahora si pasemos al fic! o/

Pero antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura-sensei quien ya tiene listo el cap 199 pero esta en garabatos (japonés) para nosotros aun xD

* * *

- ¡Sí! – contesto ella

Entonces el tomo su rostro inspeccionando esa bella reacción y lo hermosa que la hacía ver ese ligero sonrojo, y poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella, ella cerro sus ojos lentamente haciendo que esa visión que tenia de ella en ese justo momento lo tentara aun más a tomar sus labios y como si de los más delicado se tratara la beso sin mas, de manera delicada como reprimiendo su deseo de tenerla y no asustarla, después de todo ese era su momento, ella levanto ligeramente su mano acariciando su oscuro cabello, podía verse que se amaban sin ninguna duda y el amanecer era su testigo.

- ¡CORTE! – señalo el director – la escena salió mejor de lo que pensé, lo están haciendo muy bien – sonrió satisfecho el director

- Gracias Director – le dijo satisfecha Kyoko aunque aun un poco sonrojada

Ese día les tocaba grabar la escena posterior en la que Mina y Vlad se entregaban y ella aceptaba quedarse a su lado sin importarle los demás solo su amor, aun no querían grabar las escenas de cama dado a que necesitaban la autorización del tutor legal de Kyoko quien era el Presidente Takarada.

Y ahí estaba la pareja mientras les retocaban el maquillaje y acomodaban los accesorios, no podían evitar lanzar una mirada al otro, era como algo inevitable, nadie se daba cuenta pues estaban muy ocupados tratando de hacerlos ver lo mejor posible para grabar la siguiente escena aprovechando que aun era muy temprano.

Así continuaron grabando varias escenas...

Yashiro había salido a conseguir un café pero para su mala suerte la máquina expendedora estaba descompuesta, decidió salir a una tienda de 24 horas que estaba cerca, llego al lugar se sirvió el café y justo cuando se dirigía a la caja paso justo al frente de la sección de revistas y periódicos quedando con una expresión totalmente sorprendida y llena de felicidad al ver la portada de una en especial que decía:

_¿Quién será la misteriosa chica que tiene las atenciones de Ren – sama?_

Y justo debajo de ese título había una fotografía de Ren con nada más y nada menos que Kyoko cenando en un restaurante muy felices ellos dos ¿Cuándo se había perdido eso? Sin pensarlo tomo tres revistas, su café, pago y salió a una velocidad increíble de ahí.

Mientras tanto en el set Kyoko y Ren estaban tomando un ligero receso antes de comenzar a grabar la siguiente escena, se sentaron en una banca que tenían ahí y empezaron a platicar.

- ¿Te gusto la cena de anoche? – pregunto sonriéndole Ren

- S-sí, todo estuvo muy bien – contesto apenada

- Me alegra ¿Dónde te gustaría cenar esta noche? – le pregunto

- P-pero ya es mucho además... me gustaría hacerte algo de cenar – dijo aun mas apenada

- ¿No te molesta? – pregunto

- ¡Para nada! – dijo totalmente decidida

Ren simplemente sonrió ante las acciones de Kyoko con él, sabía que era su manera de también hacer algo por él y esa era una de las razones por las que Kyoko le gustaba, si por él fuera haría todo lo posible por ver más de ella que nadie más ha visto, eso estuvo pensando hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Kyouko – sama, le han traído obsequios para felicitarle – le aviso a ella alguien del staff

- Ah... si enseguida voy – dijo levantándose

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le pregunto Ren con mirada de cachorro

- E-está bien – dijo ella bastante apenada

De esa manera fueron juntos a ver lo que le habían traído de regalo pero ambos al verlos se quedaron de una sola pieza al ver ahí los mismos regalos que el día anterior había tratado de darle Fuwa Sho en la entrada del colegio y venían con una nota.

_Te dije que eran tuyos, tonta_

Entonces por un momento la ira la tomo, pero decidió que ya no le seguiría el juego al estúpido de Shotaro, se dio la media vuelta sonriéndole a Ren y se dirigieron nuevamente de regreso hacia el set.

Casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Yashiro iba llegando al mismo tiempo que ellos quien al verlos juntos no pudo evitar sonreírles de manera picara mas a Ren pues sabía que el entendería de buenas a primeras.

- Oigan ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeaban ocultármelo? – pregunto burlón Yashiro

- ¿De qué habla Yashiro – san? – pregunto curiosa Kyoko

- Pues de ustedes, de su relación – dijo aun mas emocionado

- ¿Qué? – pregunto ahora Ren

- Si, aquí esta – dijo sacando la revista

Ren y Kyoko al ver aquella revista se quedaron con los ojos en blanco ¿Cómo era posible? No llevaban ni 24 horas saliendo y ya estaban en la primera plana de las revistas, ni siquiera se habían enterado de eso pues los habían citado desde muy temprano ese día en el set para la escena del amanecer, Kyoko estaba a casi nada de volverse tomate por lo colorada que estaba.

- Es que apenas ayer le pedí a Kyoko que empecemos a salir – dijo Ren

Yashiro no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito de la emoción al ver como Kyoko apenada asentía ante lo que Ren acababa de decir, por fin rezarle todos los días a todos los santos y santas había dado sus frutos, definitivamente estaba muy emocionado tanto que se le hizo un tanto extraño a Kyoko quien lo veía extrañada mientras continuaba con ese comportamiento de fanática eufórica de parte de Yashiro.

- Disculpa Kyoko – chan pero me da tanta alegría que este chico por fin se te haya declarado – dijo con los ojos vidriosos como a punto de llorar de la emoción

- ¿Eh? – logro decir

- Había sufrido tanto por ti y ahora ¡por fin están juntos! – decía dando saltitos de alegría

- Yashiro... – dijo Ren

- Por favor Kyoko – chan, lleva a este pobre hombre enamorado por el buen camino – dijo tomándole las manos a ella con los ojos vidriosos

- S-si – contesto nerviosa

- Pero ahora debemos hacer algo con respecto a esta revista y que no les cause ningún inconveniente a ustedes – dijo serio – contactare a la empresa para saber cómo obtuvieron la foto, aunque probablemente debió ser algún mosquito que le rondaba a Ren

- ¿Mosquito? – pregunto curiosa Kyoko

- Si, un paparazzi – le contesto Ren

De esa manera Yashiro se puso sus guantes, tomo su teléfono y empezó a movilizarse con respecto a la noticia que corría pues sabía que aunque no era mentira sin duda alguna tratarían de indagar mas y mas hasta averiguar que se trata de Kyoko y no sería buena ya que aun no ha hecho su debut.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nuevamente se había quedado despierto hasta el amanecer tratando de que Heroine se quedara con Ukyo en su juego pero no, la muy torpe siempre escogía las palabras y acciones equivocadas, terminando en brazos de Toma por quinta vez, se quito sus lentes y bostezo como tratando de volver a la realidad.

- Tal vez se deba quedar con Toma y yo estoy jugando con su corazón y destino – se dijo de manera trágica – pero Ukyo ha hecho tanto por ella – dijo casi al punto del llanto

Pero se vio interrumpido cuando tocaron la puerta, después de un ligero momento entro Sebastian con lo que parecía su café, el periódico y las revistas que habían salido ese día, ya que como Presidente de la gran Lory's Majestic Entertainment debía estar al tanto de los pormenores y detalles que acontecía en el mundo del espectáculo para así utilizarlo a su favor, haciendo crecer aun mas su empresa y esparciendo amor al mundo.

Se levanto de frente de la pantalla donde dejo su juego en pausa y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomo asiento, tomo un sorbo de su café y empezó a ver las portadas hasta que al ver una casi le escupe el café a su fiel mayordomo por la impresión casi atragantándose por esa acción al tratar de tragarse esa porción que tomo, se recupero y entonces de la impresión paso a dibujarse en su rostro un expresión juguetona.

- Creo que alguien tiene una historia que contarme, así que llamémosle al Conde Vlad Dracula...

De esa manera su sirviente únicamente le veía tranquilo ante la expresión juguetona que ahora mostraba el presidente de la compañía y su jefe.

* * *

Quiero saber de dónde rayos sale ese romanticismo xD (llamen un exorcista se le metió algo! xD) oye! Eso suena extraño e.e y si estamos pidiendo exorcista pide uno que se llame Kanda Yuu xD (pides demasiado ¬¬) no tanto! :D

Y que tal el cap? Lory me tiene con pendiente que le dira a Ren? xD (uuuuy suspenso x3) querida sin el suspenso no se que haría xD le da emoción a todo -w- (las lectoras te mataran de tanto suspenso xD) tu crees? ._.

Bueno ahora pasemos al...

_Response time reviews!_

Casanaconbe: (ves? Te dije lo del suspenso xD) lo siento! Pero era necesario ._. Si también pensé en golpearlo pero no necesito Ren de eso xD aquí esta ya el cap! Y gracias por tu review :D

Chovitap: si yo también al leer el cap pensé lo mismito que tu! Aunque de alguna manera asi salio e.e (debe ser el Sho que llevas dentro *3*) kyaaa! Quítamelo! Dx (jajaja de veras nos urge un exorcista xD) y si ese tipo de primicias vuelan! xD gracias por tu review :D

ILexa: jaja si mochi Italia :D de veras un dia me lincharan xD pero gracias por tu review xD

Cinthia-2287: Claro que puedo torturarla :3 jajaja pero esta bien no tanto! xD y tenia que aparecer justo en ese momento un paparazzi y creeme es seguro que venga xD gracias por tu review! :D

Alejandra-Whitlock98: gracias! :D apoyo totalmente tu opinión Shotaro debe sufrir *-*/ y ya aquí esta el cap espero te guste y gracias por tu review :D!

Jhully: Gracias por el halago al fic! :D y si ese So se enojo bastante ¬3¬ y los cacho un paparazzi después de todo Ren es el actor #1 no hay que olvidarlo! xD gracias por tu review :D

Kotoko-98: si tienes razón y me has dado una idea con Lory pero ya se vera en el siguiente cap ;D y Kyoko bueno algo que me gusta de ella es que enfrenta y esta vez no fue la excepción aunque también en lo despistada no fue la excepción xD gracias por tu review! Y me encanta como va tu fic x3

Eddiellove: si se hara publico y mas tratándose de Ren las noticias corren como agua x3 gracias por tu review :D

Brigitgrian: (naci para ser cómica! xD) pues está loca de aquí es nada más y nada menos que mi inner ._. (wow ._.) y nació simplemente por que... (estas loca? e.e) nahh... bueno un poco xD pero cuando escribo tengo la tendencia a confrontarlo conmigo misma y bueno ya te imaginaras pero si la imaginara físicamente tendría como 16 xD además tengo el extraño habito de que a todo le pongo nombre (como Messi la mesa -_-) exacto! xD y por eso le digo Ideas-chan :D espero no haberte dejado confundida y gracias por tu review xD

Yuukychan: muero de la curiosidad *3* fuiste o iras a ver a Franz Ferdinand? Y Feliz Cumpleaños :D! a ver chicos un abrazo para Yuukychan por su cumple *la abraza Ren* (Ren: Yuukychan felicidades por tu cumpleaños :)) y que linda! Me alegro que mi fic te haga feliz me esforzare para hacerlo lo mejor posible *-*/ y no te deprimas! D: te mando toda mi buena vibra para que vayas (~OuO)~

Jajaja y si un poco me gusta dejarles con la intriga xD jajaja no es tan malo solo tine sus momentitos ._. Y te seré sincera en cuanto vi tu review hice todo lo posible por escribir el cap y subirlo gracias por tu review y nuevamente Felicidades :D

Bueno y eso es todo por hoy aquí! :D

Ya saben dudas, preguntas, comentarios déjemelos en un hermoso review! :D

Matta nee! :D


	8. Primicia de un Romance Parte 2

Hola aquí Satine reportándose o3o/

Bueno... antes que nada disculpen la demora pero ando como una loca, mis gatos me chillan, tengo mucho trabajo, me atrase en mis animes, mangas y... y... TnT (ok se entiende que estuviste ocupada xD) bastanteeee! D: pero en fin lo logre! o/

Asi que basta de tanta palabra y ya pasemos al fic! :D

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura – sensei que si supiera que estoy haciendo esto me demanda xD

Comenzamos! :D

* * *

Ren estaba en maquillaje durante la grabación de un comercial de la marca Armandi cuando decidió revisar su celular después de todo tal vez Kyoko le podría haber enviado un mensaje o algo, simplemente por hacerlo.

Encendió su teléfono y casi de inmediato este empezó a sonar con un número desconocido lo cual significaba que el Presidente Takarada le buscaba, conociéndolo ya sabía para que y de tan solo imaginarlo le dio un ligero tic en el ojo, inhalo pesadamente y decidió contestar.

- Tsuruga al habla – contesto formal

- Ah... Ren, necesito revisar unas cosas contigo ¿Qué tan pronto vendrías?

- Supongo que en una hora más podría estar en su oficina – le contesto algo extrañado por la normalidad de la llamada

- ¡Perfecto! Te espero entonces, nos vemos – dijo terminando la llamada

Ren solo se limito a ver su teléfono extrañado, pues no se esperaba una llamada tan normal de parte del presidente Lory.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de LME, Kanae iba llegando con una revista en la mano que había pasado a comprar para después con calma echarle un vistazo, ni siquiera ella entendía por qué la compraba solo tal vez porque tenía que estar al día de los eventos del espectáculo, después de todo tal vez algún día podría aparecer en la portada, aunque hoy se le había hecho tarde y tomo la primera que su mano escogió aunque hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo siquiera de revisarla.

De pronto sintió una extraña sensación detrás suya como un conejo al cual un lobo acechaba, haciéndola encogerse en su mismo lugar pero ya sabía qué hacer...

- ¡MOUKO – SAN...! – grito Kyoko mientras se le abalanzaba

Pero casi en acto reflejo se quito de donde estaba dejando caer de manera estrepitosa a su mejor amiga quien la veía con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no te me lances así! – le regaño

- P-pero tampoco te deberías quitar así Mouko – san – le alegaba como niña pequeña Kyoko

Pero entonces a Kyoko casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver en la mano de su amiga la revista que justo esa mañana le había enseñado Yashiro con la foto en la que salía con Ren en el restaurante, Kanae la veía extrañada por la expresión que Kyoko tenía ahora similar a la del cuadro de "El Grito" ¿Qué era lo que la tenia así? Volteo hacia atrás pero no había nada inusual.

- ¡No te enojes conmigo Mouko – san! – dijo abrazándola de pronto

- ¿P-porque lo estaría? ¿A qué te refieres? – logro decir

- ¿Eh? – dijo confundida Kyoko

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – pregunto algo molesta Kanae

Entonces inmediatamente se separo de ella poniéndose muy nerviosa y apenada, lo cual para la perspectiva de Kanae eso era ya bastante extraño en su amiga y mas tratándose de ella justamente, entonces como si alguien se lo hubiera ordenado de pronto vio la portada de la revista y entonces la miro algo extrañada hasta que nuevamente le cayó como una revelación lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡No puede ser! – le dijo sorprendida

- Si... – logro decir Kyoko apenada

- ¿¡Cuando, Como!? – le exigió

- Pues no tiene mucho... – le contesto aun apenada

- Qué bien guardado se lo traían, aunque de Tsuruga – san no me sorprende ya había notado algo sospechoso en él hacia ti – dijo sin mas

- ¡Mouko – san! – logro decir ella

- Vamos, eso era más que evidente la única que no lo veía eras tú – le alego mas como regaño – aunque bueno...

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto curiosa

- Solo espero que les vaya y él te trate bien – dijo sonriéndole – o si no... se las verá conmigo – dijo emanando un aura negra

Kyoko se sentía feliz pues sabía que aunque fuera de esa manera su amiga le demostraba su preocupación y apoyo, solo como los de la Sección Love Me! Lo harían.

Mientras tanto María había llegado a LME y se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina de su abuelito para pasar el rato y luego pasar a saludar a Ren, llego y noto todo muy normal después de todo su abuelo había salido unos minutos según la secretaria y que enseguida volvería entonces vio en el escritorio de su abuelo como había una sola revista esto llamo su atención acercándose entonces vio la portada y puso una expresión totalmente sorprendida y luego lanzo una risita tiernamente macabra como quien planea algo, salió corriendo de ahí con la revista a buscar ayuda para lo que necesitaba.

Más tarde Lory esperaba a su estrella principal con la típica decoración que el añadiría al más puro estilo del interior de un castillo del S. XIX perfectamente ambientado mientras él estaba vestido como un rey aunque ya estaba bastante inquieto pues Ren no llegaba tanto que se bajo de su altísimo trono preparado y fue a espiar la entrada a ver si ya llegaba cuando lo vio venir y salió corriendo de inmediato hacia su trono.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces y entonces dio la orden.

- ¡Adelante! – ordeno dignamente

- Presidente me mando a llamar dígame ¿que necesita? – dijo Ren guardando la compostura ante tal lugar

- ¡Conde Vlad Dracula! – dijo como todo un rey Lory

- ¡Sí! – contesto firme por inercia

- Exijo una explicación ante su reciente comportamiento con la Srita. Mina Murray del cual me he tenido que enterar a través de otros medios y no de ustedes mismos – dijo severo

- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto ya tranquilo Ren

- Me refiero a... – dijo suspirando – ¡por qué no supe nada de esto! – dijo con cara de cachorro mientras señalaba la revista – tu y Mogami – kun son muy crueles al no decirme nada de nada – dijo "llorando" dramáticamente

- Presidente... –dijo Ren viéndolo indiferente – debería mejor ponerse a trabajar en vez de hacer este tipo de cosas – le dijo suspirando pesadamente

Entonces el presidente dejo su dramática actuación viéndolo de manera burlona y totalmente decidido ahora, haciendo que Ren se sintiera nervioso.

- Bueno... entonces hablemos de trabajo Ren – dijo directo

- Dígame – le contesto sereno

- Veras... como sabrás soy el tutor legal de Mogami – kun – le dijo

- Si, lo se... – contesto

- Y como sabrás también que para "Dracula" Mogami-kun y tu deben hacer algunas escenas para las cuales como su tutor debo autorizar... – le dijo

- Estoy enterado – dijo aun sereno

- Bueno ¿cómo sé que no la atacaras en algún salvaje impulso tuyo como hombre reprimido y enamorado que eres? – dijo señalándole

- ¿Qué clase de concepto tiene de mí? – pregunto despectivo Ren

- Ren entiende Mogami-kun es muy inocente y bueno si ella aun no sabe que sientes por ella ni ella por ti e hicieses alguna extraña jugada aprovechando la oportunidad que yo... digo que este proyecto te ha dado ¿no crees que sería peligroso? ¿no crees que debo evitarle un daño a mi protegida? – dijo con pose dramática

- Presidente... – dijo Ren viéndolo serio

- ¿Qué ha pasado? No me vas a decir que te le confesaste al fin, ella se dio cuenta que te quiere y están empezando a salir – dijo tranquilo

- Si los medios se enteran harían una revolución con esa información presidente, si ya sabía ¿por qué pregunta? – dijo Ren tranquilo

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Lory viéndolo sorprendido

- Así fue – contesto tranquilo

- Vaya... tal parece que mi actor #1 y la integrante #1 de la Sección Love Me! Han crecido... – dijo sonriendo – me alegro por ustedes - le dijo

- Si... gracias por su ayuda – dijo Ren haciendo una leve reverencia

El Presidente Takarada se veía contento y satisfecho ante los nuevos acontecimientos que estaban dándose y por fin podía dejar todo en manos de esos dos...

¡Todo sea en nombre del amor!

* * *

En otro punto Kyoko iba caminando por LME sola ya que Kanae había tenido que ir a grabar hasta que en eso noto en el suelo un bello cojín de terciopelo rojo con un encaje dorado a su alrededor que llevaba sobre de él una hermosa tiara plateada con hermosas piedras que simulaban diamantes haciéndola destacar mucho, Kyoko no pudo evitar perderse en su fantasía de princesas al verla ahí, volteo a todos lados para revisar que nadie la viera y lentamente quiso agarrarla pero al intentarlo esta se movió, volvió a acercarse y otra vez se volvió a alejar de ella, así siguió por todo ese pasillo hasta que llego a la entrada de una oficina pero se veía totalmente oscuro en su interior esto le dio un poco de repelús pero al ver que su hermosa tiara de princesa entraba la siguió ciegamente.

De pronto la puerta se cerró dejándolo todo en oscuridad lo cual causo miedo en Kyoko, entonces una luz se encendió sobre ella y justo detrás de ella había una silla, parecía una sala de interrogatorios y ella la acusada, hasta que de pronto escucho una voz.

- Mogami Kyoko – dijeron

- S-si... – contesto nerviosa

- Exijo una explicación respecto a la relación que mantiene con Tsuruga Ren – sama – ordeno esa voz

- ¿Q-que? – logro decir nerviosa

- Recientemente apareció en la portada de una revista donde se le ve en una cita con Tsuruga Ren – sama, exijo una explicación – dijo directa

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto ya decidida Kyoko

- La única persona con autorización de hacer preguntas soy yo Mogami Kyoko – le contesto

- A-ah... bueno... pues... sin comentarios – logro decir

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – dijo de pronto una voz familiar

- ¿María? – pregunto confundida Kyoko

De pronto el cuarto se ilumino y ahí estaba María junto con Sebastian ambos en trajes de policías, la niña se veía enfurruñada pero casi de inmediato suavizo su expresión y se le lanzo a Kyoko para abrazarla.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – le pregunto algo enfurruñada

- E-es que fue algo que se dio de pronto... si se le puede decir así – le contesto nerviosa

- ¡No es justo! – dijo enfurruñándose mas

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto

- Porque mis dos personas favoritas están juntas y me tuve que enterar por otro lado – dijo viéndola

- La verdad empezamos a salir ayer mismo después de esa cena – le dijo apenada Kyoko

- ¡¿En serio?! – pregunto asombrada Maria

- Si, de hecho iba a decirte a ti y a Mouko – san de esto pro no nos imaginamos que estaríamos hoy en primera plana – dijo nerviosa Kyoko

- Ya veo, bueno solo hay que averiguar quién fue el sinvergüenza que se atrevió a tomarles la foto – dijo volviéndose a enfurruñar

- Bueno Yashiro – san ya lo está buscando – le dijo Kyoko

Mientras tanto Yashiro estaba en la entrada de lo que parecía un pequeño apartamento pues ahí le habían dicho que podía localizar al paparazzi que tomo la fotografía, toco dos veces y un muchacho con pinta de acabarse de levantar le abrió.

- ¿A quien busca? – le pregunto mientras bostezaba

- Busco al Sr. Hikaru Yamamoto – contesto serio Yashiro

- Ah... un momento – dijo dando vuelta a su cara - ¡Hikaru te buscan! – le llamo

Esto sorprendió bastante a Yashiro y de verdad se le hizo un poco extraño que dos hombres estuviesen viviendo juntos tal vez este joven era su hijo o... bueno... su pareja... tal vez...

Yashiro sacudió su cabeza ante este ultimo pensamiento y el joven le miraba algo curioso pero aun así no dijo nada solo le miro con una expresión un tanto de aburrimiento, hasta que de pronto escucho que alguien se acercaba, entonces Yashiro se preparo para reclamarle el andarse metiendo en la vida privada de su pareja favorita cuando se detuvo en seco al verle.

- Gracias Akira... siempre tan sutil – dijo a su compañero mostrando molestia – dígame ¿Qué necesita? – le pregunto a Yashiro

La persona que estaba frente a él era una chica delgada, piel blanca, con un aspecto un tanto delicado, ojos color violeta, cabello largo negro que llevaba en una coleta y fleco recto, llevaba una blusa de abotonar blanca, falda tableada negra y calcetas largas negras usaba unos lentes de pasta negros, entonces se asomo por detrás de ella esperando ver el paparazzi pero no vio a nadie, entonces decidió preguntar.

- ¿No se encuentra Yamamoto Hikaru – san? – pregunto Yashiro a la chica

- Yo soy Yamamoto Hikaru – le dijo molesta

Al parecer esto sería un poco más complicado de lo que imagino Yashiro al ver a esa chica ahí en el umbral de su puerta viéndolo curiosa.

* * *

Tadaaa! Creo que este es el cap mas largo de este fic xD (vaya! xD) jajaja es que la inspiración se dio :3 diganme se imaginaban que el paparazzi seria una chica? Porque yo no pero salió del alma xD (di que será la pareja de Yashiro, siempre le quieres poner novia xD) no lo se... tal vez... leiste que esta viviendo con un fulano no? e.e (podria ser el cartero e.e) si el cartero en tu casa y con cara de recién levantado xD (bueno yo decía xD tal vez sea una devoradora de hombres :3) noooo! Se ve muy inocente en mi mente e.e (como se ve en tu mente?) como Chitanda Eru de Hyouka pero años después y un poco mas seria :D (ohhhh... no puedo dejar de pensar en eso! OwO) calmate! D:

Bueno ahora si pasemos al...!

_Response time reviews!_

Chovitap: jajajaja si ese Sho bien troll con Kyoko! xD y ya sabes los chismes vuelan! xD y claro que Lory sabe! Seria el colmo! xD espero te guste el cap y gracias por tu review! :D

Kotoko-98: si Yashiro también me encanta cuando se pone asi es de lo mejor! xD y ya ves que Kanae y Maria lo aceptaron muy fácilmente tanto que incluso me sorprende e.e ya leíste la locuras de Lory tratando de sacarle info a Ren y na´mas no se deja xD bueno ya esta por fin el cap lamento el retraso! Dx y gracias por tu review! :D

Tsushime: debo decirte esto: Ukyo es el novio oficial de Heroine :D (chan chan chaaaannnn! xD) ya! xD espero te haya gustado el cap! Y me alegra haber visto otra fan de UkyoxHeroine xD y gracias por tu review! :D

Eddiellove: supongo que las fans la odiaran xD supongo que eso saldrá mas adelante :D espero te guste como quedo el cap y gracias por tu review! :D

ILexa: en el juego de Amnesia el final de la ruta de Shin ellos se casan tu crees? :O (esa Heroine tiene demasiada atención e.é) lo dices por que eres fan de Ikki xD lo se pero creo que esta vez no deje en suspenso o si? xD y gracias por tu review! :D

Yuukychan: me moria por contestarte! *o* me alegra infinitamente que hayas podido ir y como dices la espera valio la pena! :D cuando lei tu review grite de la emoción y nuevamente quede como loca con mis amigos xD (pero ya es natural xD) y si los conciertos son muy engorrosos por esos detalles pero insisto lo valen! :D y esta vez si me demore por diferentes cosas que me pasaron las cuales puse en el otro fic de SB! o3o y sobre el fic lamento el suspenso! ._. Y tal vez si te haga caso con lo de conseguirle pareja a Yashiro por que tienes toda la razón se lo merece! :D

De nada y gracias a ti también por seguir mis locuras y quiero ir un dia espero no muy lejano a conocer Argentina! :D espero te guste el cap! Y nuevamente gracias! :D

Casanaconbe: de verdad lamento el suspenso pero siempre me quedan asi, supongo que es natural y un dia se cansaran y me lincharan xD pero no lo hagan si no como acabo el fic ._. De nada y gracias por tu review! :D

Cintia-2287: bueno ahora ya sabes por que Lory aun no las aprobó esas escenas xD y esa parte cursi algun dia cuando la vea la matare la  
detesto no va conmigo Dx (ay si, ay si pero quiero ver Shoujo Manga xD) grosera! xD aunque todos lo tenemos incluidas tu y yo ._. Y ya viste el cap 199 quise asesinar a Kyoko! O.ó xD ok tal vez! xD ahora esperar el 200 xD y gracias por tu review! :D

Brigitgrian: no es por justificar mi locura pero dicen que es bueno siempre tener un dialogo interno :D y si la verdad uno es el mejor critico cuando hace algo por que lo haces como tu quieres y vas amoldando tus ideas de manera que queden bien! Yo me leo y releo aunque m demore hasta que digo ya esta! :D y bueno ya aqui esta al fin el cap y espero no te hayas dañado tus uñas xD besos! Nos leemos pronto! :D

Bueno ahora si eso es todo!

Ya saben dudas, preguntas comentarios, arañazos, amenazas de muerte, flores, etc. Pueden dejármelas en un hermoso review! ;D


	9. Manager y Paparazzi

Hola aquí Satine reportándose por segunda vez aquí! xD

C-como han estado? *temblando aun* (sabes tú pecado verdad? ¬u¬) Bueno ya! Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar y prometo actualizar ya cada dos semanas o quince días o como gusten tomarlo xDD ya sea sábado o domingo -w-

Bueno aclarado nuevamente el asunto, pasemos al fic! o/

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura-sensei aquí en le agradezco haberme dado sus personajes pero sin que ella lo sepa xD para este loco fic! ewe

Comenzamos!

* * *

Kyoko y Ren se habían encontrado nuevamente ese día por la tarde ya que últimamente debido a varios factores como la escuela, grabaciones de programas, sesiones de fotos y demás asuntos que les había absorbido su tiempo se dedicaban a grabar siempre la mayor cantidad de escenas que algunos espacios en sus agendas le permitían.

Nuevamente estaban ahí en el set ya preparados como Mina y Vlad, para la escena en la que Sara se mostraba realmente molesta dado a que Vlad llevaría a vivir a Mina a la mansión.

_¡Acción!_

Podía sentirse claramente la tensión en ese salón, Vlad había decidido llevarse a Mina con él sin importarle lo que los demás opinaban, lo importante era que ellos se amaban y el lucharía junto a Mina para estar juntos; Mina por su parte al llegar noto la molestia de Sara aquella sirvienta pelirroja que en alguna ocasión causo una situación entre ellos pero que habían superado.

- ¿Crees que estaremos bien? – dijo inquieta Mina

- Lo estaremos – dijo acercándose acariciando su mejilla

- Está bien... – dijo tomando su mano que la acariciaba

- Todos saben que nos amamos, solamente Harker es quien continua en su necedad – le dijo serio

- Lo se... – dijo con voz apagada

- Pero no te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos se que nada nos separara – le dijo conciliador

- Pero es que ha llamado a Van Hellsing – dijo mostrando preocupación en sus ojos

- Pero si tu quieres estar conmigo de verdad nada nos separara – le dijo dándole un tierno beso

De pronto la escena fue inmediatamente interrumpida con la llegada de Sara quien veía a Mina con un enojo casi palpable, ni siquiera se esforzaba en disimularlo era muy evidente y Vlad tuvo que intervenir.

- ¿Qué sucede Sara? ¿Algo te molesta? – le pregunto directo

- ¿Qué si algo me molesta? – dijo en tono casi burlón - ¡Claro que algo me molesta! ¡Toda esta situación y las molestias que te estás tomando por esa mujer! – dijo molesta

- Sara... – logro decir Vlad

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que podrías morir en manos de Van Hellsing? – dijo ya llorando Sara

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, en la mente de Mina resonaba esa última pregunta, su corazón sentía una inmensa felicidad al pensar en un futuro al lado de Vlad pero al mismo tiempo se estrujaba al pensar en que eso podría sucederle, no lo soportaría y de repente lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, hasta que la mano de él las limpio y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Sara entiendo tu preocupación por que dadas nuestras circunstancias somos como hermanos – dijo comprensivo – pero he tomado mi decisión y no planeo desistir de ella ¿entendido? – dijo ahora con decisión

- Pero... – dijo Sara con lagrimas de tristeza e ira

- Perdóname Sara, pero por favor esta vez permítenos ser egoístas – le dijo Mina con lagrimas en su rostro

Eso definitivamente había sorprendido a Sara y le hizo comprender que lo de esa pareja era en serio, apretó uno de sus puños hacia donde estaba antes su corazón y con mucha determinación miro a la pareja y de ahí desvió su mirada hacia el suelo como si lo siguiente le doliera desde el fondo de su vendida alma... ya así era.

- Está bien... les ayudare – dijo con peso en sus palabras

Vlad le dirigió un sincero – gracias – mientras que Mina le sonreía con el rostro iluminado ante el apoyo que Sara ahora les estaba mostrando.

_¡Corte!_

Se escucho de parte del Director que les observaba atento y satisfecho de cómo había quedado la escena entre Mina, Vlad y Sara los actores se relajaron ante la instrucción del director volviendo a ser como realmente eran, pero el cambio que mas impactaba por mucho era el de Sara.

- ¿Bueno chicos les parece si hoy almorzamos juntos? – dijo sonriente quien hacia a Sara

- Claro, a mi me parece bien – contesto Kyoko

- A mí también me parece bien – agrego también Ren

- Qué curioso... – dijo viéndolos curiosa – de verdad parecen una pareja ustedes dos – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Esta simple frase los puso de inmediato en alerta y nerviosos, lo cual pudieron disimular pero en un principio se noto de inmediato.

- Vamos no se pongan así, yo también soy actriz ¿recuerdan? – les dijo sonriendo

- ¿A qué se refiere Izumi – san? – logro preguntar Kyoko

- A lo de ustedes, pero no se preocupen no diré nada – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kyoko - ¡Ah! Y pueden decirme Ami – les sonrió

- Gracias Ami... – dijo Ren únicamente

Después de eso los tres siguieron conversando acerca tanto del trabajo como de cosas sin ninguna importancia durante la hora del almuerzo.

Mientras tanto Yashiro aun seguía bastante sorprendido al ver que Hikaru Yamamoto era nada más y nada menos que una chica, de todo tipo de personas que se imagino encontrar ahí jamás pensó en que se tratase de una chica, después de un momento lo asimilo, carraspeo y volvió nuevamente a su papel de manager.

- Disculpe Yamamoto – san, en realidad le he estado buscando con respecto a unas fotografías que usted tomo – le dijo serio

- Ah... ¿cuál de todas? – le pregunto sin mas

- ¿Todas? – pregunto extrañado Yashiro

- Así es, soy fotógrafa de paisajes y demás – le contesto sin mas

- ¿De paisajes? ¿No es usted paparazzi? – le pregunto extrañado

- Para nada – entonces reacciono – usted viene por la foto del actor ese y la joven ¿no? – le pregunto

- ¡Así es, la que usted vendió! – le señalo

- Pues déjeme decirle... ¿Cuál es su nombre por cierto? – pregunto

- Yashiro Yukihito – respondió en automático

- Pues sí, déjeme decirle Yukihito – san que en realidad esa foto la di en un catalogo para que revisaran mi trabajo ayer mismo y resulta que justo cuando tome la foto estaba ese actor, por lo cual arruino mi paisaje nocturno de la ciudad –dijo molesta

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – dijo extrañado Yashiro

- Que no me imagine que en mi paisaje apareciera un actor y tomaran mi foto para hacer ganancia ellos – dijo aun molesta

- Entiendo... – dijo pensativo Yashiro – entonces también se aprovecharon de usted – dijo entendiendo

- Así es – dijo asintiendo

- Por favor venga conmigo para hablar con el Presidente de LME y aclarar eso por favor – le sugirió Yashiro

- ¿y eso me va ayudar? – le dijo algo incrédula

- Así es, el tiene muchos más recursos – dijo poniéndose su guante y marcando su celular

- Está bien, dame un momento – dijo entrando

Yashiro se quedo ahí parado esperándola, hasta que finalmente salió con un portafolio, cerró y le hizo una seña de que ya estaba lista, de esa manera se dirigieron de inmediato a LME para así poder esclarecer lo que había sucedido con respecto a aquella fotografía.

En otro punto se encontraba Fuwa Sho en lo que parecía que estaba interpretando a un león dentro de una jaula por dar tantas vueltas en el mismo lugar, su manager únicamente suspiraba un tanto derrotada de verlo así pues no sabía que decirle ya.

- Sho, ya tranquilízate por favor – le dijo por enésima vez

- ¿Cómo podría tranquilizarme? – le pregunto molesto

- Pues tranquilizándote y portándote como alguien maduro ¿no crees? – le dijo desganada

- ¡Es que no puedo creer que Kyoko este con ese tipo! – exclamo molesto

- Ese tipo es el novio de tu amiga y debes respetarlo a él como a la decisión de ella Sho – le dijo

- ¡No lo aceptare! – dijo determinante – tengo que aclarar eso de inmediato – dijo ya casi en la puerta

- ¿y qué harás cuando ella te lo diga más claro? – pregunto

Pero la pregunta de su manager no fue contestada más que por el simple sonido de la puerta que se cerraba con fuerza tras él ¿Qué es lo que hará Sho?

* * *

Siento que el cap estuvo flojo e.e (algo... ewe) pero en fin lo necesitaba para reunir al quinteto fantástico del fic ;D (Hikaru, Yashiro, Ren, Kyoko y Sho? e.e) Exacto! :D

Bueno espero les guste el cap por mi terrible demora en actualizar u.u

Bien ahora pasemos al...!

_Response time reviews!_

Guest: jajajaja xD me mandaras espíritus? Genial! *w* (he aqui una fan de Reino que adora esas cositas ¬¬) y no me apiadare muajaja(? Por que lo he vuelto a hacer xD pero ya en el próximo cap que prometo también será más largo, espero e.e salgan todos y se haga ahí un borlote xD muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa a demora :D

Brigitgrian: yo también tengo memoria de pollo ;3; pero ya lo supere xD (¬¬U) y si ese interrogatorio salió tan natural en mi mente y me gusto en lo personal -w- y descuida porque yo me he atrasado terriblemente en mis actus D: (*la empuja a Satine* y mil gracias por tus saludos! :D) basta! Me quitas mi protagonismo ¬¬ y pues muchas gracias por tu review :D

ILexa: a bueno que solo de Shin, yo lo soy pero de Ukyo (y yo de Shin! *u*) xD y ya ves que la paparazzi solo tiene carácter espero te guste el cap y gracias por tu review :D

Chovitap: no lo había visto así, pero me morí de risa al imaginarme a Yashiro así xD me alegro que te gustara y muchas gracias por tu review :D

Karito: hola! :D (k ase? :B) nooo! xDD eso no! wow te leíste mi fic tan rápido y que te gustara me alegra, lamento la demora en actualizar TwT pero tienes razón ya se vendrán los problemas y a ver que pasa e.e gracias por tu review y espero te guste el cap :D

Kotoko-98: jajaja si el Presidente me encanta y por eso cando escribo d él me doy unas divertidas como no tienes una idea xD y me ha encantado la idea de que Ren se las cobre un poco con Hikaru y Yashiro hasta se me a ocurrido como seria la escena y Ren con su carita de burla y toda la cosa xD mil gracias por tu review y espero te guste el cap! :D

Jeka cullen s: (run, Satine run! xD) D: perdona por no actualizar pronto pero he andado como una loca me alegro que te gustara :D y gracias por tu review y espero te guste el cap :D

Kazumi Kioto: gracias! La verdad de ese cap me encanto María y Lory xD gracias por tu review :D

Eddiellove: pues asi se quedo el cap como supiste? O_o y si yo también lo pensé pero le pudo mas el shock xD gracias por tu review! :D

Allerya-sama: claro que lo continuare! Aunque he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, yo lo continuare! (/OuO)/ y bueno espero te guste el cap y gracias por tu review :D

Yuukychan: *la vuelve a abrazar* ya te lo había puesto en el otro pero no importa! Perdón! TwT prometo actualizar cada 15 dias pero es que de verdad he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y desde que vi tu review (el ultimo -w-) me he apurado con todos los fics que tenía pendientes y actualizar D: (pero a veces holgazanea y utilizo medias drásticas *con un latigo*) wa! D: pues si el review de aquí verdad? xD si Yashiro se lo merece! o/ es que es un amor coincido totalmente contigo ;D OMG! Amenaza de muerte salvaje aparece ante mis ojos xD (ahí va otra... ¬¬U *la tira en un montaña que está en el rincón de la habitación*) muchas gracias por tu felicitación! Y espero te guste el cap! E infinitas gracias por tu review y te mando todo mi cariño desde México :3

Karliss: bueno actualizo (cuando quiere, es una vaga! Dx) callada Ideas-chan! ¬¬ *le da con el periódico* pues si, ahora actualizare cada 15 días y creo que en sábado o domingo pero uno de esos dos :D gracias por tu review y si Yashiro con pareja! wii! xD

: bueno ya aquí está la actu, espero te guste el cap y lo continuare hasta el final :D y mis oc's son raros asi que esperate algo muy extraño o inesperado xD gracias por tu review! :D

Bueno y eso es todo por hoy mis hermosas lectoras~

Ya saben dudas, preguntas, comentarios, espadazos, Reinos sean tan amables de dejármelos en un hermoso review~

Matta nee~


	10. Juego de Hermanos

Hola aquí Satine reportándose again!

Me disculpo se que dije que actualizaría cada quince días pero argh! Mi vida es un caos últimamente .3. (si se quiere tirar el chisme pase a la parte final de El Ultimo Candado por favor :D) jaja xD bueno ya!

Ahora si pasemos al fic!

Antes que nada... (no hay nada xD) ya déjame! xD pues antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura –sensei, quien ha hecho a Kyoko raramente egoísta .3.

Comencemos! o/

* * *

Se encontraban de lo más ameno conversando en la cafetería de LME Ami, Ren y Kyoko acerca de diferentes cosas entre esas la actuación, hasta que de repente sonó el móvil de Ren, quien al ver el numero de Yashiro, se disculpo un momento y fue a contestar.

- _Ren no creerás lo que sucedió, parece ser que todo se trata de un malentendido _– dijo Yashiro

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto confundido Ren

- _A lo de la supuesta paparazzi, ¿en donde están? Ya estoy entrando a LME _– le pregunto

- Estamos en la cafetería estamos en receso – le contesto

- _¡Perfecto, vamos para allá! _– finalizo colgando

- ¿Vamos? – pregunto Ren pero ya le había colgado Yashiro

Ren guardo su teléfono nuevamente y se sentó en la mesa nuevamente, integrándose nuevamente en la plática mientras le dirigía alguna mirada dulce a Kyoko la cual ella le correspondía tímidamente, Ami solo les veía feliz pues parecía que le iba muy bien a esa pareja al ver como se trataban.

Yashiro por su parte iba con Hikaru la cual solo miraba la impresionante recepción de LME y lo seguía de cerca para no perderse, anduvieron por diferentes pasillos y la verdad a ella eso se le hacía muy enredado, estaba más acostumbrada a los pequeños lugares y oficinas, hasta que llegaron a lo que le parecía la cafetería del lugar, Yashiro le indico con quienes y se acercaron finalmente.

- Lamento interrumpir – se disculpo – pero ¿podrían venir un momento? – le pregunto a la pareja

- Si, enseguida vamos – le contesto Ren

- Ami – san, discúlpenos pero tenemos que atender un asunto con Yashiro – san – se disculpo Kyoko

- Claro, adelante – les dijo con una sonrisa

- Gracias – dijeron ambos

De esa manera se acercaron mas donde estaba esa chica que se había mantenido a una distancia prudente de los actores para no ser entrometida, esto se le hizo extraño a Ren ¿Por qué Yashiro iría con una chica a LME? Kyoko por su parte veía a la chica curiosa por cómo estaba ahí parada viendo a todos lados y preguntándose ¿qué hacia ahí? Hasta que llegaron con ella.

- Los presento, ella es la Srita. Yamamoto Hikaru – san, fotógrafa – dijo Yashiro

- Mucho gusto – dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia

- Verán al parecer hubo un malentendido con lo de las fotos pero en realidad, por lo que ella me contaba, no tiene nada que ver – explico Yashiro

- Bueno, entonces vayamos con el Presidente Takarada para que nos dé su opinión de todo esto – dijo Ren

- Si, el Presidente podría aclarar todo esto – dijo finalmente Kyoko

De esa manera lo cuatro se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la oficina del Presidente Lory, Yashiro hablo con la secretaria y esperaron solo un momento para que pudiese recibirlos, por su parte Hikaru había quedado nuevamente sorprendida por lo increíble del lugar a pesar de ser unas simples oficinas.

Entonces apareció Sebastián que con una simple ademan les indico que podían pasar abriendo la gran puerta de la oficina, en esta ocasión la oficina lucia normal sin ningún tema en especial y Lory se veía bastante ocupado revisando algunos papeles con un rostro un tanto serio, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Ren, Kyoko y Yashiro, mientras que Hikaru no entendía realmente nada.

- Adelante tomen asiento – les pido Lory señalando los asientos frente a su escritorio

De esa amanera todos se acercaron y tomaron asiento, entonces Lory se quito sus anteojos y bajo los papeles que estaba leyendo y miro a todos.

- Yashiro, ¿ella es la señorita? – pregunto señalándola ligeramente

- Así es Presidente – contesto seguro

- Srita. Yamamoto sabe que es delito infligir en la vida privada de las personas ¿no es así? – le pregunto serio

- Lo sé – contesto serena

- Aunque se traten de actores y se dediquen al público, hay un momento que ellos tienen de vida privada y usted con todo dolo lo infringió al tomarle esas fotografías para obtener un beneficio – le dijo aun con seriedad

- En este momento, debo pedirle entonces un gran favor – le dijo

- ¿Sabe que no se encuentra en posición de no pedir favores Srita. Yamamoto? – le pregunto Lory viéndola

- Lo sé, pero es absolutamente necesario porque lo que diré no me gustaría darlo por enterado a nadie más – dijo segura – me gustaría hablar solo con usted - finalizo

Por su parte Ren y Kyoko únicamente estaban ahí sorprendidos por el cambio repentino de actitud de Hikaru quien ahora se mostraba seria y sabia de lo que hablaba, pero no lo estaban tanto como Yashiro pues al parecer era como si estuviera diciendo que si era responsable directa de las fotos.

- Está bien, Mogami-kun, Ren y Yashiro les pediré nos dejen a solas y continúen con sus actividades hasta que los mande a llamar, por favor – les pidió Lory

De esa manera se despidieron todos con una ligera reverencia y salieron de la oficina algo inquietos y se les podía notar muy fácilmente, hasta que Sebastian salió por detrás de ellos.

- No se preocupen en cuanto sepa algo les hare llegar la información, por favor continúen con sus actividades – les dijo sereno

Yashiro se había quedado algo preocupado lo cual le extrañaba el sentirse así por una simple extraña que había conocido justo ese día y en cuestiones muy sospechosas además, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas y saco la agenda de Ren para continuar con las actividades, sonrió travieso al ver que había un espacio libre esta noche y haría que su pareja favorita la aprovechara al máximo.

- Ren, hoy tienes libre la tarde noche ¿Por qué no salen Kyoko-chan y tú? – pregunto

Kyoko cuando escucho la propuesta de Yashiro a Ren simplemente agacho la cabeza apenada y volteaba nerviosa, eso le dio ternura a Ren y la abrazo, Yashiro estaba totalmente en estado fangirl por eso, mientras que Kyoko de alguna manera como sus nervios le dejaban, le correspondía.

- Está bien, esta noche cenaremos juntos ¿está bien Kyoko? – le pregunto viéndola

- S-si... – le contesto apenada

Yashiro decidió dejar a la pareja sola unos momentos mientras "atendía unos pendientes que recordó", Ren reía y agradecía internamente por eso ya que debido a diversos asuntos y trabajo que tenían ambos tenían que aprovechar al máximo los momentos como ese justamente.

- Kyoko ¿Qué vas a querer cenar? – le pregunto aun abrazándola

- N-no te preocupes, si quieres puedo preparar la cena ¿está bien? – dijo viéndolo sonrojada

- Me encanta tu comida así que no tengo ningún problema – le sonrió dulcemente

Kyoko se sentía sumamente nerviosa y apenada por eso, pero eso la hacía sentirse muy feliz al saber que en esta ocasión sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por una persona maravillosa como Ren que admiraba y amaba.

Así se quedaron un rato mas abrazados ahí en ese pasillo por donde en esos momentos agradecidamente nadie pasaba para verlos así, solo se separaron mas por que tenían aun pendientes cuestiones de trabajo que por que así lo hayan querido, despidiéndose y yendo cada quien por su lado.

Después de un buen rato apresurada entre diversas cosas y la sección Love Me a la que aun pertenecía, fue llamada Kyoko por el presidente para ir hacia justo esa sección, pensó que tal vez se trataba de algo con respecto a la paparazzi y en cuanto entro, vio a Kanae y a Chiori también ahí esperando.

- ¿También les llamo el presidente? – pregunto curiosa

- Así es – contesto Chiori

- Quien sabe ahora que trame el Presidente – dijo algo agotada Kanae por la idea

- Yo siempre tramo cosas buenas Kotonami –san – dijo entrando el Presidente viéndolas

Todas se sorprendieron al verlo ahí entrar justo cuando hablaban de él sin esperarlo, se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos y mirándolo como si se tratase de un profesor entrando a clase.

- Bien, la razón porque las he mandado a llamar es la siguiente: Tenemos dos nuevos integrantes en la Sección Love Me – dijo entusiasmado

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron sorprendidas

- Así es señoritas, pasen por favor... – dijo viendo la puerta y de pronto entraron – los presento ellos son Yamamoto Hikaru y Akira – dijo finalmente

- Mucho gusto – dijeron haciendo una reverencia

Todas estaban sorprendidas, por dos cosas: una habían llegado no uno sino dos integrantes nuevos y dos, uno de ellos era hombre; ambos portaban el uniforme rosa chillón lo cual era el uniforme de la Seccion Love Me, mas sin embargo no se veían para nada incómodos con eso.

- Espero se lleven bien y trabajen arduamente para encontrar el sentimiento del AMOR – dijo yéndose triunfalmente el presidente

Entonces se quedaron ahí los cinco jóvenes sin hacer otra cosa que verse los unos a los otros, menos Akira que se veía desganado y no veía nada en particular, hasta que Kanae hablo.

- ¿Cómo los atrapo el Presidente? – pregunto

- Bueno yo – dijo Hikaru – estaba hablando con él, me hizo un montón de preguntas y cuando me pregunto: ¿Qué opinas del Amor? Le dije que eso era algo vacio, sin sentido y que ojala nunca existiera ya que es una verdadera migraña – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Yo solo dije que no me interesaba realmente y que no era algo tan importante – dijo indiferente Akira

- Y así hemos caído todos aquí entonces – dijo rendida Chiori

- ¿Son hermanos? – pregunto finalmente Kyoko

- Si, somos mellizos – dijo sonriente Hikaru

- ¡Increíble! Pero ¿quieren entrar al mundo del espectáculo? – pregunto Kyoko

- En realidad, me gustaría ser fotógrafa en este medio, lo de los paisajes lo tome por que no había tenido oportunidad y este perezoso de aquí – dijo señalando a su hermano – quiere ser músico – finalizo

Ambos hermanos se veían bastante unidos y aunque eran mellizos de verdad tenían fuertes diferencias físicas ambos eran bien parecidos a su manera: ella lucia delicada de piel blanca y ojos violetas con cabello negro y él era un poco más moreno bien formado, con ojos verdes oliva y cabello ondulado café.

De esa manera después de charlar un rato como ya era tarde, se cambiaron y decidieron irse cada quien por su parte, los hermanos se iban juntos y en el trayecto a su apartamento solo tuvieron una pequeña platica.

- Hikaru... perdón – dijo Akira viéndola

- Descuida, para eso somos familia – le contesto sonriendo

- Siempre te meto en problemas... – dijo cabizbajo

- Lo sé, por eso crece ya y deja de dármelos – dijo viendo el cielo de la tarde

En la mente de Hikaru de repente apareció el recuerdo de cuando eran pequeños, ella protegiéndolo mientras el lloraba por que unos abusones se habían metido con él en el parque, eso solo la hizo reír.

Kyoko por su parte corría pues se le estaba haciendo tarde para legar a su cena con Ren, quien la esperaba en la salida para irse juntos cuando lo vio llamo su atención levantando su brazo y cuando sus miradas se toparon una con la otra se sonrieron ampliamente...

¿Qué hablaron Hikaru y Lory? ¿Por qué el hermano de ella también está en la sección Love Me? ¿Podrán huir de Van Hellsing, Vlad y Mina? ¿Qué sucederá en la cena de Kyoko y Ren?

* * *

(tu te traes algo con que la novia de Yashiro tenga hermano xD) no como crees! xD (pero admito que son diferentes xD) es que me gusta el complejo de hermanos y los bellos triángulos amorosos *w*

Misterio, misterio~ xD preguntas del final, como creen que serán? *w*/ (la trama esta rara pero con forma xD) es que son tres o cuatro en un mismo fic. KyokoxRen, VladxMina, YashiroxHikaru y demás xD

Esta vez no pondré response time reviews ;w; pero ya saben millones de gracias a Allerya-sama, (ya lo hice mas larguito wii~), yuukychan (lo lamento ya me puse mis razones en el otro fic, pero de verdad disculpa TwT), Jeka Cullen S, Brenna (lo tomo en cuenta mil gracias por ese detalle que luego se me va xD), Chovitap, Karliss (has notado algo increíble y parte fundamental de la trama te felicito! :D y no respondo al tiro por que como te das cuenta no tengo mucho tiempo y solo paso para actu pero hago lo posible por que sea mas largo u.u), Kotoko-98 (a que si? Lory les hara fiesta prometido y Hikaru es el misterio del fic junto con su mellizo *w*), Cintia-2287 (jaja Yashiro embobado me gusto! xD), Gabriela (no lo abandono solo me atraso .3. bienvenida! Y gracias por decirme que es excelente)

Nos leemos pronto y rogando cumplir ahora si con fecha! xD

Matta nee~


End file.
